


Dean Ambrose Imagines {COMPLETED}

by deanmonreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Sex, Smut, dean ambrose imagines, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons, wwe imagine, wwe imagines, wwe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 28,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Dean shows you just how much he missed you while he was away.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You
Kudos: 23





	1. Longing For You *NSFW*

> As soon as you entered the hotel room, Dean grabbed your arm, spinning you around to face him. He quickly let go of your arm, grabbing the side of your face with both of his hands, pulling you closer to him, as his lips pressed against yours needily. You let out a tiny gasp, wrapping your arms around his neck. Dean let out a moan, his hands trailing down towards your waist, gripping it tightly as he lifted you up. You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist.

Dean started to walk towards the bed, both of you’s still making out heavily. Dean finally reached the bed, dumping you on the bed. Dean pressed his body hard against yours. His lips left yours trailing their way down towards your neck, your hands quickly gripped his back as he started to suck on your neck, grinding his hips against yours.

“Dean.” You moaned, digging your fingernails into his back. Dean let out a low growl, his hands gripped the hem of your shirt, tugging it up. He stopped sucking on your neck so he could take your shirt off. You quickly sat up as he tugged it over your head. He threw it to the side.

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” He growled, his eyes darkening with lust, as he looked at you. Both of you’s breathing heavily. Tearing your bra off of you, and throwing it to the side.

“I missed you too.” You gasped out, as he started to suck on the other side of your neck, his mouth trailing down until he reached your boobs. Cupping them in his hands brings his mouth came down towards your boob, swirling his tongue around your nipple, while he massaged the other boob.

“Fuck.” You moaned, arching your back and closing your eyes, your hands desperately gripping the bedsheets, as he started to suck on the other one.

“Oh, how I missed your boobs.” He moaned, against them, as he continued to suck and massage them. Eventually, he moved on, leaving butterfly kisses down your stomach, his fingers looping in the belt loop.

He quickly unbuttoned your jeans and the zipper, tugging them down, and throwing them behind him. He then quickly tore off your panties. Chucking them to the side.

Lowering his head down towards your aching core. Instead of pressing his mouth against your core, he pressed it against your thigh, leaving soft kisses, while nibbling against the skin.

“Please.” You whined, your hands gripping the back of his neck, trying to guide him towards your core, but to no avail, he kept kissing and nibbling on your inner thigh, switching to the other thigh.

“Dean.” You whined, digging your nails into his neck. Dean let out a grunt, his hands gripping your hips roughly, holding your hips down as he pressed his tongue against your licking upwards, until he reached your clit, swirling his tongue around your clit, his eyes looking at you as he continued to swirl his tongue around your clit.

“Fuck.” You moaned, gripping onto him, as you felt his two of his fingers enter your wet pussy, moving them in and out at a slow pace, making you tremble with pleasure underneath him, Dean smirked, pulling his fingers out and replacing them in his mouth.

“So sweet.” He hummed, he sucked your juices off his fingers, instead of putting them back in your pussy again, he decided to use his mouth instead. You let out a moan, your hands gripping the bed sheets for dear life.

“Oh fuck.” You gasped out, as he continued to eat you out, his hands reached for your hands, pulling them away from the bed sheets, clasping them together with his tightly as he sucked harder, his beard scratching against your thighs, leaving you in a withering moaning mess.

“Dean.” You moaned, grinding your hips against his face, as your head fell back onto the pillow, your eyes shut. Deans grip on your hand tightened, his blue eyes looking at you as he continued to suck and lick, his tongue darting in and out.

“Fuck.” You repeated, trembling underneath him, you were in pure bliss. You tried to pull your hand away from his to hold onto the bedsheets, but he wouldn’t let you.

“Dean.” You moaned again, arching your back, as you gripped his hands tighter.

Dean let go of one of your hands, reaching out to grab your boob, squeezing it roughly.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” You moaned as you felt your orgasm arise.

“Dean, I’m close, so close.” You gasped, out feeling yourself coming closer to your release.

Dean tightened his grip on your boob, letting go of your other hand and bringing it down towards your clit, rubbing circles on your clit, as he moved his tongue in a zig-zag pattern. Eyes still locked on yours as you let out one final moan before cumming.

Dean let out a content hum, as he continued to lick, licking and sucking all of your juices up. He removed his mouth away from your pussy, licking his lips as he sat up, you let out a tiny whimper as the cold air hit your sensitive pussy.

“Your so fucking beautiful when you orgasm” Dean moaned, as he tugged his shirt off, chucking it on the ground, he then proceeded to unbuckle his belt, the unzipping the zipper, then stripping his jeans off, the only thing that was still on was his boxers.

“You’re still on birth control right?” he asked.

“Yes.” You replied, weakly biting your lip as you saw the outline of his bulge.

Dean smirked at you, as he pulled his boxers off, hovering over you. You little out a small moan, when you felt his head brush your entrance.

“You know what I missed the most kitten, the feeling of your tight pussy around my thick cock.” He growled.

You let out a moan, your hand grabbing the base of his cock, Dean let out a moan.

“Now get on your hands and knees kitten.” he demanded, snatching your hand away from his cock.

You quickly scrambled to your hands and knees, your ass facing him. Dean smacked your ass hard, lining himself up with your entrance.

Dean entered you without a warning, you let out a yelp.

Dean wrapped his arm around your neck, his other hand supporting his weight, as he roughly pounded into you. Your hands gripping the bedsheets underneath you tightly.

“God, you are so fucking tight.” He moaned as he pushed your face down towards the mattress. Gripping your hair tightly.

“Fuck,” he moaned, as he continued to pound into you roughly, pushing your head into the mattress more.

“Dean.” You moaned, making him let out a grunt.

“Fuck kitten.” He moaned as he tugged on your hair tilting your head back, thrusting in and out of you.

“Fuck.” You’s both moaned.

“You like that kitten, you like it when daddy fucks you better than a dildo and your fingers.” He growled, pressing his mouth against your ear.

“Yes, so much better.” You barely gasped out, as a moan escaped your lips.

“Shit.” He moaned, letting go of your hair so he could grab a hold of your arms pulling you backwards.

“Dean.” You cried out, your mouth falling open, as more moans come out of your mouth, your walls clenching around his cock. Feeling the familiar sensation building up in the pit of your stomach.

“I’m not going to last if you keep squeezing my dick like that.” He moaned, thrusting into you even harder.

“Dean, I think I’m going to cum.” You moaned, biting your lip you felt close to coming undone.

“Cum kitten, let it all out.” he groaned, his thrust getting sloppy, as he tried to delay his own climax, but failing.

“Dean.” You moaned out, as your orgasm hit you in waves.

Dean wasn’t too far behind you, giving you one last lazy thrust, before he cum inside you, moaning your name.

The both of you’s breathing heavily, Dean let go of your arm, making you fall onto your stomach, as he slumped against you. He gently pulled out of you, rolling onto his back, you turned to face him.

“Come here kitten.” He gasped out, motioning you to come to him. You shuffled towards him, resting your head against his sweaty chest.

Dean pressed a soft kiss on your forehead, muttering something softly, as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“I love you so much.” He cooed, placing his arm around your waist.

“I love you too.” You gasped out, pressing a light kiss against his chest…


	2. Give Me Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets jealous because you’re paying more attention to his dog than him.

Dean rolled his eyes for about the tenth time today. You only got here this morning and yet you were paying more attention to his dog than him. It was pissing him off. You were meant to be spending time with him, giving all your time and affection to him, not his dog.

You let out a giggle as the dog licked your cheek. Dean mimicked your reaction, folding his arms, as he continued to sulk.

“Come on cutie. Let’s go see your daddy.” You giggled, picking the dog up, and walking over to Dean.

Dean let out a grumble, as you walked over to the couch he was reclined on. You quickly sat next to him, his, of course, his dog was on your lap.

“Whatcha doing?” you asked, patting the dogs head.

Dean let out a grumble as a response, glaring at his dog.

“Huh?” you asked, looking at Dean.

“Nothing.” He grunted, pouting at you.

“You okay? Does your elbow hurt?” you asked, looking at him with concern.

“Just peachy.” He grumbled, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“You sure?” you asked, this was his time to tell you how he felt.

“No, I’m not okay-” he started to say only for you to cut him off.

“Is it your elbow?” you asked, putting your free hand on his thigh, and giving him your full attention.

“No, let me finish, god damn it y/n.” Dean shouted.

“Okay…” you muttered.

“You should be spending time with me not my dog, you’re giving my dog more attention than me. The whole point of you coming here was to spend time with me, you’ve hardly even spent time with me since you got here.” Dean shouted.

“Oh.” You mumbled, looking at him in shock.

“Oh, all you can say is oh, after I told you how I felt.” Dean shouted, looking at you in disbelief.

“Dean-” you started to say, only for him to cut you off rudely.

“You know what y/n, fuck you. Go spend more time with my dog, because it’s clear you like spending more time with my dog then me. ” Dean spat, throwing your hand off of his thigh and getting up, he quickly stormed out of the lounge room and into his room, slamming the door.

His dog let out a small whine, looking at you.

“I think someone’s a little jealous.” You cooed, putting the dog down on the ground carefully.

You let out a sigh, as you got up walking to his door, knocking on it gently, as you opened it.

“Dean.” You spoke, carefully walking into the room.

“Go away.” Dean grunted, rolling over so his back was facing you.

You let out a small sigh, laying down next to him, snuggling into his back. Kissing the back of his neck softly.

“Fuck off.” Dean grumbled.

“I’m sorry, for not giving you all my attention. It’s just that your dog is just too cute to ignore.” You spoke, rubbing soothing circles on his bicep.

“So I don’t have a cute face.” Dean grumbled. Moving slightly away from you, if you moved any further he’d fall off the bed.

You rolled your eyes, at his childish behavior.

“No, you-” you started to say, only for him to cut you off.

“Thanks.” He grumbled.

“I was going to say you have a sexy face you goof.” You huffed, making Dean Roll over to face you, making you move back a bit.

‘”I’m sorry too, for overacting.” Dean apologized.

“You? Overacting? nah.” You joked, making Dean roll his eyes.

“You still have to make it up to me.” Dean grumbled, twirling a strand of your hair.

You let out a small chuckle, climbing on top of him. Your hands cupping the side of his face, as your lips touched his. Dean let out a moan, pulling you closer to him, his hands traveling down your sides until they reached your ass, grabbing your ass, you let out a moan, pulling away from the kiss before it could go any further. Dean let out a groan.

“Am I forgiven?” you asked, breathing heavily.

“Mmm, maybe, but I know what will.” Dean spoke, pulling your face back down to his lips. You let out a moan, as Dean rolled over, so he was on top of you…..


	3. Being a Vs Model & His Reaction To You Walking the VSFS Runway

Dean is proud of you when you strut your stuff down the runaway.

Though he is actually getting turned on. A few times he has to adjust himself.

Especially when you wink at him while walking back, he is about to jump on to stage though he knows the security guards will probably jump on him before he even got a chance to get up there.


	4. Christmas Tree {PIC PREFERENCE}

  * ## **BONUS:**

**Jon Moxley:**

**  
  
**





	5. Halloween Costumes

_He’s a Robber & You’re a cop._ ****


	6. Being in a mixed tag team match, but now knowing who your tag team partner is, until you enter the ring.

“I hope it’s me.” Jason Jordan spoke, as he looked at the TV monitor.   
“Doubt it.” Seth grumbled, both him and Roman rolling their eyes at him.

“I wonder who could possibly be y/n’s tag team partner.” Michael Cole spoke, as you got into the ring.

Alexa and the Miz smirked at each other before, giving you a death glare.

“Might as well go back to gorilla, because, you’re going to lose and we’re going to win.” Alexa bragged.

“Yeah, tootles.” The Miz laughed, gesturing for you to get out of the ring.

“Whatever.” You grunted, rolling your eyes.

Alexa tried to speak again but was cut off by the familiar guitar riff. Everyone let out a loud cheer, looking shocked/surprised at the same time.

“OH MY GOD.”

The Miz’s eyes widening in fright, while you stared at the titantron in shock, no one told you Dean was going to be back, let alone your tag team partner. You wondered if Seth or Roman knew Dean was coming back.

“No.” The Miz repeated.

“No, it couldn’t be, Ambrose is out because of an injury.” Michael Cole spoke.

“It’s Dean Ambrose.” Corey shouted as Dean come out from the gorilla.

Dean quickly made his way down the ramp, smiling at you as he made his way into the ring.

Dean wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you tightly.

“Miss me?” he whispered, in your ear, pulling away and placing a kiss on top of your head.

He let go of you, going over to the ropes and putting his foot on the second rope, leaning against it slightly, as you looked at him in shock.

“I’m back, baby.” Dean exclaimed, smirking at the crowd.

“He’s back.” Michael Cole shouted.

The Miz quickly exited the ring, leaving Alexa alone in the ring, as he high tailed it to the ramp, shaking his head. Alexa let out a frustrated scream. Yelling for The Miz to get back in the ring.

Dean quickly made his way back to you.

“What a weasel leaving his tag team partner outnumbered.” Corey ranted.

Dean looked at you then at Alexa, smirking as he looked back at you, running his tongue over his top lip.

“Go get her, babe.” Dean commanded.

Before you could even take a step, Alexa rolled out of the ring, shaking her head.

“No.” Alexa screamed glaring at you and Dean, as she walked away.

Dean’s theme music started to play again.

Dean wrapped his arm around you bringing you closer to him.

“Your back.” you gasped out, still in shock.

“I missed you.” He sighed.

“Aw.” The crowd cheered, as Dean’s lips pressed against your cheek.

“I can’t wait to get back to the hotel room, and show you how much I truly missed you.” Dean whispered in your ear. 


	7. Little Miss Trouble Maker

D/n grinned as she climbed onto the dining chair, she set her palms down flat on the table, pushing herself up onto the dining table, her tongue poking out, as she started to crawl towards the vase that sat in the center of the dining table. The table creaking with every move she took.

A gleam of mischief came into her eyes as she reached the expensive vase. Letting out a giggle, she reached her hand out towards the vase grabbing a hold of it and pushing it. The vase hit the table with a loud bang, glass shattering onto the table, as well as the flowers that were in the vase, water pouring all over the table, some of it dripping onto the ground.

D/n was too caught up in her accomplishment to realize that her father was storming over to her.

D/n let out a squeal, as she felt two hands grip her hips harshly. Dean picked her up and quickly put her down on the floor, gripping her arm harshly, yanking her to face him. D/n eyes widen in fright, as her dad glared at her, his nostrils flaring, as he breathed heavily. Making D/n gulp.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Dean shouted. Before D/n could squeak out a word, Dean spoke again.

“Do you have any idea what you have done?” Dean shouted tears filled her eyes, her lips trembling.

“You are such a little brat, d/n. that vase was expensive, and you just had to ruin it, like you ruin other things.” Dean yelled.

“I don’t know how your mom deals with you on a daily basis. You act like a brat.” Dean shouted as tears ran down her cheeks, letting go of her arm. Her heart thumping louder and louder.

“You disappoint me d/n, you really do.” Dean spat. He was about to say something else, but d/n quickly took off running. She ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her, she quickly slammed her bedroom door shut. Tears falling out of her eyes, as she walked to her bed, pulling the covers back, she hopped into the bed, pulling the covers over her head as she started to full on sob.

“Mommy, please come back home.” She whimpered.

Dean let out a few swear words, as he cleaned the mess that d/n made. Letting out a huff, as he wiped the water off the table, picking up the broken glass carefully and putting it in the bin. Getting another vase out, he filled it up with a bit of water. He put it on the table, putting the flowers into the vase. Dean let out a grunt as he set the vase in the middle of the table.

Walking towards the couch, sitting himself down on the couch and turning the TV on. After a few minutes of channel surfing, Dean started to feel guilty for yelling at d/n like that. He did say some horrible things to her, after all, she was only five, it’s not like she intentionally set out to wreck the vase.

Dean turned off the TV, getting up from the couch and walking towards his daughter’s room.

Dean opened d/n’s door, slowly poking his head into her room. Frowning at the sight of his daughter underneath the covers, hearing small sobs. He stepped inside of her room, closing her door quietly. Dean walked towards her bed, peeling the covers back to reveal his five-year-old daughter. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks stained with tears. She quickly covered her face with her hands, letting out a whine. Dean laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her. D/n let out a grunt. The only parent she wanted to comfort her was her mom, but you weren’t there at the moment.

D/n had a scowl on her face, avoiding her father’s gaze.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, cupcake. I didn’t mean to say the things that I said, I was just angry that you broke the vase, I gave to your mommy, for our anniversary. You don’t disappoint me, nor do I think you ruin things, you and your mother are the two best things that have ever happened to me, and you’s two complete me.” Dean apologized, rubbing soothing circles up and down her arm.

The five-year-old let out a huff, Dean let out a sigh.

“I love you d/n, can you please forgive me?” Dean begged.

D/n thought for a second, before turning her head towards her father, her mouth curving into a smile.

“If you play Barbies with me, then I’ll forgive you.” She answered.

Dean chuckled at her response, shaking his head as she cheekily grinned at him, while he smiled at her.

“If that’s what it takes for you to forgive me, then I’ll play Barbies with you.” Dean spoke.

D/n let out a squeal of delight, wrapping her arms around her father. Dean quickly pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. Kissing the top of her head.

D/n pulled away, getting off her bed and skipping towards the dollhouse.

“This is going to be fun.” Dean mumbled, to himself…


	8. Being The Fourth Member Of The Shield Would Involve

  * _The boys being super-duper protective._


  * _Whenever another wrestler flirts with you, or touches you, they tell them off._


  * _Always being ringside at each other’s matches. Unless you’s are banned from ringside._
  * _Cheering each other on._


  * _Doing the iconic entrance with them._


  * _Doing the fist pose._


  * _Helping each other out in matches._


  * _When someone messes with one of you, they mess with all of you’s._


  * _Challenging Alexa Bliss to the raw women’s championship._


  * _Which leads to having a feud with Alexa Bliss._


  * _Alexa saying you will never be woman’s champion._


  * _Winning the women’s championship title match._


  * _Which leads to Alexa throwing a fit._


  * _The boys hugging you tightly._


  * _All of you’s holding your titles up._


  * _Celebrating all your wins._


  * _The boys giving the “you hurt her, we’ll hurt you in ways you can never imagine.” Talk, to all your dates._


  * _Sometimes following you and your date around, secretively._


  * _Training with them._


  * _Being the peacemaker, whenever the boys fight._


  * _Fighting over the front seat with Dean, you’s end up taking turns._


  * _Sometimes sharing a hotel room._


  * _Carpooling._


  * _Lunch dates (not a date like friendship dates)_


  * _Selfies._


  * _Always having each other’s backs._


  * The boys giving you advice.




	9. Being The Youngest Member Of The Shield & Dating Finn Bálor Would Include

  * _At first, you keep it on the low down, since the boys are overprotective._
  * _Sneaking around._
  * _Finn convincing you to tell them._
  * _The boys getting suspicious._
  * _The boys finally finding out when they catch you and Finn making out._
  * _Which leads them to freak out._
  * _“Y/n, what do you think you’re doing?”_
  * _“Why are you kissing Finn?”_
  * _“He’s a bit too old for you don’t ya think?”_
  * _“Isn’t she a bit too young for you Finn?”_
  * _Grilling Finn a lot._
  * _Crashing yours’s and Finns dates._
  * _Kissing each other before your matches._
  * _While the boys watch in disgust._
  * _At some point, Finn breaks up with you. Though he claims it’s a break, not a break-up._
  * _“I think we should break up, y/n.”_
  * _“No.”_
  * _“I don’t want to be the guy that ruins your friendship with Seth, Roman, and Dean, and maybe they are right, you’re too young.”_
  * _“I don’t care what they think, I love you and that’s all that matter.”_
  * _“I do, love you, y/n, I love you so much, that’s why I’m willing to risk my own happiness to keep your friendship with them, I know how much they mean to.”_
  * _“No, you can’t do this to me.”_
  * _“Y/n, I’ll always be around if you need, but we can’t be together romantically.”_
  * _“Just leave me alone.”_
  * _Storming away from him._
  * _Being in denial at first. Then going into a dark spiral._
  * _The boys cheering to cheer you up._
  * _The boys feeling bad for splitting you and Finn up so they decide to get you and Finn back together._
  * _Finally getting back together with Finn._




	10. Being In A Relationship With Dean Ambrose But Being In A Romantic Storyline With Finn Balor

  * _When you told Dean you were going to be Finn’s valet he was happy for you, but when he found out it was a romantic storyline he wasn’t all that thrilled about it, sure he supported you, but that didn’t hide the fact he was jealous._
  * _What sucked, even more, was that the shield was caught up in a storyline with you and Finn, so he had to see you all over Finn and Finn all over you._
  * _Dean rolling his eyes every time he sees you and Finn together._
  * _Dean getting more pissed off when you and Finn kiss. Glaring daggers at Finn._
  * _If it wasn’t for the fact that he was being filmed and he would have broken character and snatched you away from Finn._
  * _Dean would let jealousy get the better of him, and start to pick fights with you, saying “if you are fucking him behind my back just tell me.” Or “If you don’t love me any more than just leave me go be with him.” sometimes he will even say hateful words._
  * _Having to constantly reassure him you only love him and it’s just a storyline._
  * _“Dean, I only have eyes for you, and don’t be such a jealous boyfriend, I would never cheat on you, I love you so much, and you are the only man I want.”_
  * _Dean getting it into his head that Finn has feelings for you, and is trying to steal you away from him._
  * _Dean threating Finn._
  * _“If you ever take her away from me ill make your life a living hell.”_
  * _Of course, Seth would tease him, saying he ships you and Finn and telling him how much the WWE universe loves you and Finn together. Which makes Dean even angrier._
  * _Having rough jealous sex._
  * _“Your mine.” He growled, slamming you against the wall roughly._
  * _Dean leaving bruises/love bites on your body._
  * _Roman trying to talk some sense into Dean._
  * _“She would never leave you, but if you keep acting like a crazy jealous boyfriend then she will.”_




	11. NSFW A-Z Hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS NSFW GIFS,18+ ONLY

> **A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Dean is all about cuddling you after sex, pressing soft kisses on the top of your head, while you kiss his chest, drawing lazy circles on his stomach. you’s two will lie there for a while whisperings sweet nothings to each other, until Dean gets up and goes to the bathroom and gets a washcloth, cleaning off yours and his cum off your thigh and pussy, making you whimper._

_He’d then cuddle you again, big spoon style this time, peppering your shoulder and the crook of your neck with kisses, while whispering how much he adores you._

_Mox isn’t much of a cuddlier at all, he’ll roll off of you and lie there for a while, catching his breath, and falling into a deep slumber. Though he will kiss your neck before drifting off to sleep, that’s about the closest thing you’ll get to affection after sex with him._   
**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Dean’s favourite body part is your boobs and your ass, he just loves them so much, he loves grabbing them sucking on them, he even loves squeezing them between his cock. Dean is obsessed with your boobs._

_Dean’s favourite body part of his own is his hands, mostly because he knows that they are your undoing, he loves moving his hand up your thigh until it reaches your inner thigh he also loves the feeling of his hands touching your skin._

_Mox’s favourite body part of yours is your boobs, of course, his obsessed with them, he loves to squeezing/ grabbing them while he fucks the living daylights out of you. He loves sucking on them until your nipples end up swollen._

_Mox doesn’t really have a favourite body part of his, though if it had to choose it would probably be his mouth, his cock, and his hands, since they are the three things that bring you pleasure, and that makes him even cockier then he already is._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Dean either cum on your tits, or your stomach, inside you or in your mouth_ **.** _Though he especially enjoys it when he cums in your mouth, the sight of you swallowing his cum is a beautiful sight, well to him anywhere he cums on you is a beautiful sight, your expression is just so stunning to him._ ****

_Mox doesn’t really care where he cums, he’ll cum inside you, on your stomach, on your boobs, on your ass, and on your back, even on your face. Though he loves the feeling of cumming inside you, your walls tightening around him as he releases inside you, moaning your name with a few curse words. Though you normally scold him for cumming inside you since he doesn’t use a condom._

_“Relax, princess, you’re on the pill.” He huffed, slightly annoyed by your bitching._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Dean’s dirty little secret is that he wants to go full Moxley on you but he’s too afraid you’ll leave him, or won’t talk to him again, he low-key wants to try chains with you._

_Mox doesn’t have a dirty secret and he normally does what he wants._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Dean and Mox are defiantly experienced in the bedroom, they know what they are doing and they know how to please you._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Dean has many of them, though his top two are doggy style & you riding him._

_Doggy style because that’s when his rough side comes through, pinning you against the mattress, or whatever surfaces he fucks you on, his hands either gripping your neck or your arms or pulling your hair as he fucks you._

_Dean loves it when you ride him or your on top of him, your expression is fucking turn on for him, seeing you ride his dick leaves him in a moaning mess, his memorized by the way you move up and down on his dick, he also likes to grab your boobs, bringing them to his mouth while he looks at you, while sucking on them._

__

__

_Mox is favourite position, of course, is doggy style, but mostly he likes to pin your body to his holding you close to him, while he chokes you, pounding into you rather roughly to the point it hurts. He’ll fuck you raw to the point you can’t walk right for the next week. It’s even better when you have a collar on your neck and a leash attached to it._

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Dean is kind of goofy when it’s his soft side, though it’s completely different when it is his Dom side he’s more serious._

_Mox is all about being serious no goofiness with him._

**  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Dean and Mox don’t really care too much about their grooming and if their pubes match the drapes._

**  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Dean is a total romantic, the dude is utterly in love with you, his even more romantic when he is making love to you. He loves to show you how much he loves you._

_Mox isn’t much of a romantic type at all, he might surprise you sometimes, kissing you on the mouth passionately but that never last, he likes to be rough and dominant_ **.** _Though when you’s two are few months into your relationship he’ll start being romantic in his own way._ **  
**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
 _Dean rarely jacks off he prefers the feeling of your mouth or your hands or your pussy around his cock._ ****

_Though if he’s away from you and he can’t wait and needs a release he will find a photo/or ring you and start jacking off, imagining it’s you instead of his hand. If its phone sex, you’ll talk dirty to him, edging him closer to his release._

_Mox doesn’t jack off, he’d prefer the feeling of your walls tightening around his cock, then to his hands. Or your mouth wrapped around his cock._

_“I ain’t jacking off when I can get the real thing, now get on your knees and suck, like the good little slut you are.” He growled, grabbing your hair._

**K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Dean’s kinks are choking, daddy kink, praise kink, hair pulling, spanking, collar kink, and bondage._

_Mox’s kinks are bdsm, choking, bondage, daddy kink, praise kink, collar kink, hair pulling, and spanking._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_Dean will do it anywhere with you, in the car, the locker room, the storage room, hallway, pool, you name it and he’ll do it. Heck, you’ve even done it in the alleyway._

_Mox will do it anywhere with you, no place is off limits with him._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_Mostly it’s your boobs and ass, but anything you do turns Deano on._

_Mox is horny all the time, so basically, anything you do will turn that boy on._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Dean would never do something that you are uncomfortable with._

_Like Deano Mox won’t do something you are uncomfortable doing._

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Dean is a giver and a receiver, he loves eating you out, he loves fingering you. Hearing you moan all because of him boost his ego up. Dean is in heaven when you suck him off, to the point where he starts to deep throat you._

_Mox is more of a receiver than a giver, sure he’ll eat you out_ _and finger you, but he likes getting his dick sucked off much more, your mouth wrapped around his cock is a godsend, the feeling of your bobbing your head is fucking heaven._ ****

_“Fuck, kitten, just like that.” He moaned, tightening his grip on your hair._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Dean is a wild card in the bedroom, you never know if it’s going to be slow and sensual or sweet and soft or fast and rough, but you don’t mind._

_Mox is rough and fast, he will fuck you raw._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Both of them don’t mind quickies at all._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Both Dean and Mox are risk takers, always trying new things._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_Dean and Mox can last for hours, you, on the other hand, are utterly exhausted after the third round._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Deans a bit iffy on them, though he does use a vibrator on you, occasionally not all the time, but he alone is enough pleasure for you._

_Sex toys to Mox are a big no no, him alone is enough for you._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Dean is such a tease, teasing you until your begging for more._

_Mox is a huge tease, always leaving you horny then you already are begging for more. Begging on your knees and pleading him to make you cum, which makes him smirk._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Dean is loud AF, he doesn’t hold back with his moans and groans._

_Mox is so loud you’re pretty sure your neighbours know your name and know what’s going on._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Dean lazily rubbed circles on your back, while you rested your head against his chest, his other hand playing your hair._

_“I want to marry you and have kids with you.” Dean confessed, all ounces of sleepiness disappearing as you snapped your head up to look at him, your eyes wide with shock._

_“What?” you gasped heart, it’s not that you didn’t want that with him, it was just too soon, plus you and him have only been dating for eight months._

_“I want to get married to you and have kids with you.” Dean repeated, still rubbing soothing circles on your back, while looking at you in awe._

_“Dean, we’ve only been together for about eight months, it’s too soon.” You muttered, feeling bad for letting him down._

_“I know but I love you so much.” Dean hummed._

_You smiled at him, placing your hand on his cheek, which he nuzzled into._

_“At least I know you’re in it for the long run.” you spoke, leaning closer to his face, your lips ghosting over his._

_“I’m always in it for the long run with ya, gorgeous.” Dean cooed, pressing his lips against yours passionately, as he grabbed the back of your head._

_Mox pulled out of you, rolling off of you and lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. Both of you’s breathing heavily. Mox rolled to his side facing you, which made you turn on your side to look at him, raising your eyebrow._

_His hands cupping your cheeks, as he rested his forehead against yours, closing his eyes, and letting out a content sigh._

_“I love you, y/n.” Mox confessed, scooting closer._

_“I love you too, Jon.” You hummed, as he pressed his lips against yours softly._ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Oh boy, is Mox/Dean thick and big._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Dean’s yearning is pretty high he’s always horny._

_Mox is sex drive is so high, he’s so fucking horny for you, he fucks you almost four to five times a day even more._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_You normally fall asleep before Dean does. Which he doesn’t mind, he’ll place a soft sweet kiss on your cheek, then pressing his body against your back, and burring his head in the crook of your neck, closing his eyes as he let sleep take over him._

_Mox falls asleep before you do, which is when you snuggle against him, kissing his sweaty chest._


	12. NSFW A-Z Hc | Heel!Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS NSFW GIFS!!!

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

_He will suggest a shower so you can clean yourself up. Of course, he will join you._

_He doesn’t really cuddle you that much after sex, he will just talk for a while telling you how of a good lay you are._

_He will mostly say “I love the way your body shakes when I make you cum.” or “your such a good little whore.” Sometimes he says nothing and rolls over._ **  
****B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His hands are his favourite body part._

_His favourite body part of yours are your boobs and ass._ **  
****C = Cum** **(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_He doesn’t care where he cums, he will cum inside you, in your face, in your mouth, on your stomach, any part of your body really. Though he really enjoys cumming inside you or on your pussy._ **  
****D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_He wants to fuck you inside the ring._ **  
****E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_He is very experienced, he knows how to please you in the bedroom._ **  
****F = Favourite Position** **(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

_Oh, defiantly doggy style. He will either pull your hair or choke you._ **  
****G = Goofy** **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_He is serious in the moment._ **  
****H = Hair** **(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He doesn’t really care, so yeah he is hairy down there._ **  
****I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_He will hold your hand, kiss you either on the lips or your neck or your shoulder and give you some compliments but that’s about it._ **  
****J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)**

_If you aren’t there then, of course, he is going to masturbate, he will think of your last sexual encounter with him as motivation._ **  
****K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy Kink._

_Bondage._

_Choking._

_Spanking._

_Hair Pulling._

_Degrading._

_Orgasm denial._

_Praise kink._

**  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_The locker room, car, hotel room, bed, on a crate. Pretty much anywhere._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_Bad matches, or when Seth is pissing him off and he needs to blow of some steam, though you do turn him on, specifically when you tease him or seduce him._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Threesomes. No way in hell is he sharing you._ **  
****O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_He is a giver and a receiver. But he is greedy, he likes getting a blow job more. Not that he doesn’t like giving you oral, he just gets selfish, and god can you give hood head._

_“Just like that you little whore, you’re a pro.” He moaned, clutching our hair a little tighter._ **  
****P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Heel!Dean is fast and rough._ **  
****Q = Quickie** **(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He lives for them, if he wants to fuck you then he will fuck you, even if it is quick as long as he gets off from it. And if you don’t then he will make you orgasm back in the hotel room or the car._ **  
****R = Risk** **(Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_He takes risks and experiments, though he does as you first before taking them._ **  
****S = Stamina** **(How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_All night long baby._ **  
****T = Toy** **(Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He’ll use handcuffs on you and sometimes a vibrator.  
_ **U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_He is the master of teasing, he honestly loves doing it too. He’ll tease you then go “Not now baby.” or “Not yet.” And walk away with a huge_ _smirk on his face. He will even tease you with the tip of his cock rubbing it against your pussy lips._ **  
****V = Volume** **(How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_He is very loud, he honestly doesn’t give to shits who hears him moan  
_ **W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Dean glared at Seth from across the ring as you and ruby wrestled. Dean’s glare intensified as Seth reached his hand out towards you so you could tag him in, as you struggled to get to your corner._

_Of course, he would want a tag, Seth just loves being the center of attention. Dean thought, rolling his eyes._

_“Dean, what are you are you even doing out here?” Corey asked, breaking the awkward silence, ever since this match started Dean has been nothing but silent glaring at Seth._

_Corey, Michael, and Renee all looked at each other, as Dean let out a grunt._

_“I think what Corey meant is why are you out here? On commentary?” Renee asked._

_Dean turned his gaze to Renee giving her an annoyed look before turning his gaze back to the ring. Dean rolled his eyes as you tagged Seth in. Course Seth was happy he got tagged in._

_Dean got up from his chair, making his way to the ring. You quickly looked at Dean then at Seth. As Seth was yelling cussing at Dean, going up to the ropes, as Dean stood outside the ring._

_You tried to warn Seth that he was about to get rolled up into a pin, but he hardly even acknowledged you._

_Dean smirked at Seth as Seth got rolled up into a pin, the referee signaled the timekeeper to ring the bell._

_Seth looked like he was about to murder someone. He quickly turned his gaze towards you storming up to you and yelling at you._

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” he yelled_

_“I did, you were just too busy yelling at Dean.” You shouted back at him, Seth pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking again._

_“You could have done more y/n, you are a horrible tag team partner.” Seth hissed_

_You quickly looked down at your feet, shaking your head, then looking back up at Seth with a bitchy smile._

_“Really?” you replied._

_“Yeah, really.” Seth answered. Without a second thought, you slapped Seth hard across the face._

_Getting an Ow, and oh my god from the commentary and crowd. Some of the crowd cheering._

_“Oh, by the way, Seth you might want to turn around.” You suggested, turning around and walking down the steel steps._

_Seth took your advice and turned around only to get kicked in the stomach, Dean quickly hit Seth with dirty deeds._

**X = X-Ray** **(Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Thick and big._ **  
****Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

_Very high sex drive._ **  
****Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Definitely falls asleep fast._


	13. Sex Headcanon

****

  * _Dean has two sets of moods ones aggressive and rough and the other one is sweet and passionate._
  * _It’s never vanilla when you’s two have sex._
  * _Dean gets a little bit obsessive over your boobs, his always grabbing them or sucking them, massaging them. Especially when you’s to are fucking, he’ll grab them. Let’s face it he just loves your boobs._
  * _Dean is also obsessed with your ass too, he’ll grab it and spank it. God, he loves spanking your ass._
  * _Dean likes to leave marks all over your body._
  * _Leaving scratch marks on his back. Which he loves._
  * _When he’s eating you out, he likes to look at you. He’ll also be holding your hand and your boob or both of your boobs. While you’re free hand grips the bed sheet._
  * _Same as when he’s fingering you, he’ll look at you his eyes darkening with lust._
  * _Lots of dirty talk._
  * _“I’ll fuck you like the dirty slut you are.”_
  * _“You like that princess, you like it when I make you feel things you’ve never felt before.”_
  * _“I swear to god I won’t stop until you’re shaking.”_
  * _“I’m going to fuck you with my fingers until you are pleading to have my cock inside you.”_
  * _He loves seeing you trembling at his touch._
  * _Dean loves teasing you, and you love teasing him which drives him crazy._
  * _He’s pretty cocky in bed._
  * _Dean always claims he’s the best fuck you’ve ever had._
  * _He loves it when you ride him._
  * _Dean likes to yank and pull your hair when you’s are having sex._
  * _Dean will cum on your stomach or your boobs, in your mouth or inside you._
  * _When you’re giving Dean Blowjobs, his hands grip your head tight, his fingers tangled in your hair, as you suck him off. His head arched back, with his eyes closed._
  * _Eventually, he’ll start face fucking you._
  * _Dean will only masturbate if you’re away from him._
  * Though he does enjoy watching you masturbate, it turns him on.
  * _Dean loves to please you. He’ll put your needs before his own needs._
  * _Dean is a kinky little shit. His also risky in bed trying new moves._
  * _He likes tying you up and fucking you hard._
  * _Though he is rough and dominant in bed he does have a sweet passionate side._
  * _He’ll make love to you. Going slow and steady._
  * _Dean gets a frill when you and him fuck in public._
  * _Dean pretty much gets horny around you. He has a high sex drive._
  * _His favourite positions are you riding him, missionary and doggy style._
  * _He also chokes you._
  * _Dean has a biting kink._
  * _You’s two do have quickies._
  * _When Dean is jealous he will fuck you into oblivion._
  * _Dean has a huge Dom side._
  * _You make more noises then he does, he lets off the occasional grunt and swear words._
  * _Doesn’t matter what place or surface, Dean will fuck you wherever._
  * _Once you’s two have done the dirty deeds ;) he’ll wrap his arm around you, kissing you softly and whispering to you how much he loves you._
  * _Though sometimes he really likes to be the one cuddle, so he’ll snuggle into your side, hooking his legs with yours, and kissing your neck._
  * _After you’s two have cuddled for a while, he’ll suggest taking a shower together._




	14. First Family Christmas With Dean Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D/n= daughters name {she’s about 6}

❅ _Your four-year-old daughter waking you and Dean up by jumping on the bed._

❅ _“It’s Christmas. She squealed, over and over, while she continued to jump up and down on the bed._

❅ _D/n dragging you and Dean into the living room where the Christmas tree is._

❅ _You and Dean sitting on the couch, wiping the sleep from your eyes._

❅ _D/n opening while you take photos of her on your phone._

❅ _Opening the presents Dean got you and the presents him and d/n got for you._

❅ _Dean opening up the gifts you got him and the gifts you and_ _d/n got for him._

❅ _You and Dean drinking coffee, while d/n plays with her gifts while watching cartoons._

❅ _Eating breakfast, and having hot cocoa._

❅ _Ringing yours and his family and wishing them a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year._

❅ _Having pj kind of day._

❅ _Making gingerbread man and a gingerbread house with the help of Dean & d/n, though Dean keeps eating the ingredients._

❅ _Having a chill Christmas_

❅ _Playing family Christmas games_

❅ Lots of family selfies.

❅ _Watching Christmas movies, while all the three of you snuggle under the blanket drinking hot cocoa._

❅ _Eating a lot of candy canes. And the gingerbread man/ gingerbread house._

❅ _Making Christmas dinner with the help of Dean, while d/n goes for a shower._

❅ _Eating Christmas dinner._

❅ _Watching more Christmas movies and Christmas carols, until it is time for d/n to go to bed._

❅ _Helping d/n with her bedtime routine._

❅ _You and Dean tucking her into her bed and reading her Christmas books until she falls asleep._

❅ _Both you and Dean kissing her forehead softly and sneaking out of her room quietly._

❅ _Dean helping you clean up._

❅ _Both you and dean falling asleep on the couch in each other’s arms._


	15. Making Snow Angels With The Shield

❅ _You were the first one to fall down into the snow._

❅ _Giggling while moving your arms and legs._

❅ _Seth & Roman taking pics/videos of you making snow angels, while laughing and smiling. Dean smiles a bit._

❅ _Seth posting a video of you making snow angels on his snapshot/Instagram story._

❅ _Seth is the second one to fall beside you, smiling like a dork, as he started to make snow angels._

❅ _Roman is the third one to lay in the snow._

❅ _Dean is a bit reluctant at first, but after some convincing from you, Ro and Seth, he finally gives in._

❅ _You and the boys laughing and giggling._

❅ _Yours and the boys backs covered in snow when you’s all get up._

❅ _You, Seth & Roman taking pictures of the snow angels and posting it on social media._

❅ _Dean takes a pic of them though he doesn’t post it on social media._

❅ _Dean wiping the snow off your back and beanie. While fussing over you. Saying you will get a cold._

❅ _“Come here, you are going to get a cold.” He grumbled, pulling you into his side while wrapping an arm around you._


	16. Finding Out You're Pregnant

You stared down at the two pink lines in shock, your mouth a gap, as all the colour in your face vanished, you felt like you were going to throw up.

“crap.” You cursed, running your fingers through your hair, as anxiety set in or maybe it was morning sickness you weren’t sure which one it was but what you were sure of was that you were about to puke. You quickly ran to the toilet lifting the lid up, hunching forward and emptying the contents out of your stomach.

Flushing the toilet, you closed the lid resting your head against it, letting out a groan. As your mind started to wander into dangerous territory.

_“How am I going to tell Dean.”, “What if he doesn’t want to keep it?”, “What if he leaves me or worse makes me choose between him or the baby?”, “Am I even ready for a baby?”, “is he even ready for a baby?”, “Are we even ready for a baby?” you thought to yourself._

You quickly got up, going towards the sink, turning the tap on and grabbing the toothpaste and your toothbrush, wetting the toothbrush a bit before you but some toothpaste on the brush.

You looked in the mirror as you started to brush your teeth. Thinking of all the ways you could possibly tell him.

You spat out the toothpaste, rinsing your mouth out, then rinsing the toothbrush, you put it back onto the toothbrush holder. Stuffing the pregnancy test in your back pocket of your jeans. Composing yourself, and then exiting the bathroom, you ran right into Dean.

“Finally, you’re out of the bathroom, I was beginning to worry that you fell in, I knew that fish has a bad idea, I knew you shouldn’t have had it.” Dean rambled, pulling you into him, his hands resting on your ass, clueless to the panic look on your face.

“Yeah.” You responded, jumping slightly _fuck. You cursed to yourself, as his hands started to grope your ass. Hoping he wouldn’t notice a stick in your back pocket._

“Why are you so jumpy?” Dean asked, worry clouding his eyes.

“We should watch a movie and cuddle.” You spoke, changing the subject, you grabbed his hands pulling them away from your ass.

Luckily for you, Dean dropped the subject all the worry in his eyes being replaced with lust.

“I like the sound of cuddling.” He smirked, clearly his mind was thinking of something else.

“Not that kind of cuddling Dean, I mean cuddling not sex.” You huffed, Dean’s smirk dropped into a pout.

“I’ll change your mind.” He purred, smirking again, as he turned around and lead you towards the lounge room.

_“Phew.”_ _You thought to yourself._


	17. Being A Member Of The Shield & Dating Finn Balor

  * You and Finn would keep your relationship on the down low. Only yours and his family knew about your relationship.
  * Seth was the first one to find out about you and Finn. Finding you’s two making out in a hallway.
  * “Oh my, what do we have here, Finn and Y/n kissing?” Seth spoke, as you and Finn quickly pulled away from each other, wide eyes staring at a smirking Seth.
  * “Don’t stop on my account, I wonder if Dean and Roman know though.” Seth smirked, turning around, you quickly ran in front of him, giving him pleading eyes.
  * “Don’t.” you begged, making Seth smirk.
  * “I won’t relax, but you have to tell them eventually.” Seth chuckled, turning around to Finn, his smile dropping into
  * “If you hurt her I’ll make your life a living hell outside the ring and inside.” Seth threatened, turning around and walking away.
  * Seth teasing you and Finn all the time.
  * Seth ruining yours and Finns dates.
  * Always saying “what a coincidence that I’d run into you two here.” Seth spoke, acting surprised.
  * Or “What a surprise to see you two here.”
  * Finn would roll his eyes, while you just glared at him.
  * When you get up him, he normally responses with “Can’t I hang out with my two besties who happen to be in love with each other.”
  * Eventually Roman and Dean find out since they both bumped into you and Finn at a café.
  * “Y/n? Finn? what are you two doing here?” Roman asked, as you quickly pulled your hand away from Finns, making him pout.
  * “Chilling.” You spoke away too quickly.
  * Roman and Dean raised their eyebrows, looking at each other than at you and Finn their gazes intensifying.
  * “We’re dating, we’ve been dating for a while, okay, stop looking at me like that.” You practically yelled, gaining the attention of the other people at the café.
  * Both of them giving Finn the “you hurt her I’ll hurt you.” threat, expect Deans is more graphic.
  * “Y/n is like a sister to me if you hurt her I will hurt you.” Roman growled.
  * “You hurt her and I’ll hurt you in ways you’ve never felt before, I’ll tear you from limp to limp, tear your teeth out and shove them down your throat, then I’ll-” Dean growled, only to get interrupted by you.
  * “Okay, that’s enough Dean.” You grumbled, holding Finn’s hand tightly as he looked at Dean in horror.
  * The boys ruining your dates & make out sessions.
  * The boys teasing you and Finn.
  * Which gets you all riddle up.
  * Finn calming you down.
  * All of them being extremely protective.
  * The boys well mostly Dean grilling Finn.
  * “Do we get good luck kisses?” Seth teased, leaning his cheek closer to you.
  * “No, get lost.” You grumbled, grabbing Finn’s hand and walking away.




	18. Birthday Hc

****

  * _Dean waking you up by kissing your neck.  
_
  * _Mind-blowing morning sex.  
_
  * _After about 2 to 3 hours of sex, you’s just lay there for a while & cuddle.  
_
  * _“Happy birthday, kitten.”_
  * _Shower sex._
  * _Having a chill kind of birthday._
  * _Eating a ton of pizza._
  * _Dean kissing you a lot._
  * _Dean giving you a bunch of flowers/roses._
  * _More kissing._
  * _A lot of hand holding._
  * _Going to a bar._
  * _Drinking a lot of alcohol._
  * _Ending up doing karaoke with Dean._
  * _Staying until the bar closes._
  * _Dean rambling about how much he loves you._
  * _More passionate sex._
  * _Dean whispering “I love you.” into your hair, as the both of you drift off into sleep._




	19. Dating Dean Ambrose Would Include

  * _Karaoke dates._
  * Hiking dates.
  * _Cute dates in general_
  * Carpooling together.
  * Dean getting turned on by your ring attire.
  * _Dean stealing yours & his neighours roses and giving them to you._
  * _Seth and Roman teasing you too._
  * _Being each other’s best friends._
  * _Dean flirting with you all the time._
  * _“You know you already have me, there’s no need to flirt with me.”_
  * _Patching each other’s wounds up._
  * _Training together._
  * _Dean getting turned on by your ass & boobs._
  * _“Damn, your ass looks good in those tights._
  * _Dean being constantly jealous._
  * _Being extremely possessive/protective of you._
  * _Poking his dimples._
  * _Dean touching you all the time._
  * _Dean being clingy at times._
  * _Comforting Dean when his insecure._
  * _A lot of kissing._
  * _Playing with his hair._
  * _Dean playing with your hair._
  * _Dean smelling your hair._
  * _Taking care of each other when one of you’s gets sick_
  * _Watching each other matches, proudly._
  * _Wearing his merch._
  * _Dean wearing your merch._
  * _Cuddling_
  * _Wearing his shirts/jumpers._
  * _Always being there for each other._
  * _Being worried when he gets hurt in a match._
  * _“I’m a pro, princess, I worry about you more, your the one that likes to take high risks, and jump through the air.”_
  * _Dean being worried when you get hurt in a match._
  * _Getting into stupid arguments, then making up._
  * _Dean beating up your ex-boyfriends whenever they come around._
  * _Dean teasing you in front of your family._
  * _Falling asleep on his shoulder/lap._
  * _Forehead kisses._
  * _Cheek kisses._
  * _Lingering kisses._
  * _Just a lot of kisses in general._
  * _Teaching him how to use a mobile phone._
  * _Dean beating up any guy that looks at you the wrong way/ touches you the wrong way._
  * _Reassuring him that you would never leave him._
  * _“ I don’t deserve you,y/n, your way to perfect to be with a worthless guy like me.”_
  * _“You’re not worthless, and there's no one else I’d rather be with rather than you.”_
  * _Calling him Jon when you are mad at him._
  * _Calling you princess/babe/dollface & kitten._
  * _Dean pouting when you don’t give him attention._
  * _Romantic baths, which lead to sex._
  * _Dean finding you adorable when you are mad._
  * _Cooking together._
  * _Getting drunk together._
  * _Dean never failing to make you laugh/smile._
  * _Talking about starting a family._
  * _Go fishing together._
  * _Camping trips._
  * _Finding swimming holes on your camping trips and swimming in it._
  * _Dean asking you to marry him._
  * _Dean complimenting you every day and every hour._
  * _Road trips._
  * _Outdoor dates._
  * _Dean’s hands always touching your ass and boobs._
  * _Movie marathons._
  * _“ugh, romance films.”_
  * _Taking selfies._
  * _Taking time off work to take care of Dean._



**Sex with Dean Would include:**

  * _Dean leaving a lot of hickeys on your body._
  * _Having a lot of sex._
  * _Sex at work._
  * _Dean being dominant._
  * _Rough sex._
  * _Dean sometimes being gentle._
  * _Hair pulling._
  * _Leaving scratches on his back._
  * _Hot passionate sex._
  * _Cuddling after sex._
  * _Kinky sex._
  * _Neck kisses._
  * _Dirty talk._
  * _Eating you out._
  * _Fingering you._
  * _Giving him blowjobs/ hand jobs._
  * _Angry sex_
  * _Makeup sex_
  * _Victory sex._
  * _Sex in every room._




	20. Christmas With Dean Ambrose Would Include

❅ _You are the first one to wake up._

❅ _Straddling Dean’s waist_ _and kissing his neck, which makes him let out a moan, grabbing a hold of your hips._

❅ _“Merry Christmas babe.” You spoke as you looked at Dean, who was looking at you with lust in his eyes._

❅ _“Merry indeed.” He moaned, leaning up towards you thinking you were about to kiss him but you didn’t._

❅ _“Let’s go open some presents.” you cheered, trying to get off of him, but he had a death grip on your waist._

❅ _“The only present I want to unwrap is you.” He moaned._

❅ _You and Dean having morning sex._

❅ _“Now can we open the presents?” you asked, as you cuddle into his side, Dean rolled his eyes._

❅ _“After we have a shower first.” He answered you._

❅ _After having a shower together and getting changed, you finally get to open the presents._

❅ _Dragging Dean towards the Christmas tree, and practically sitting on his lap, not that he minds._

❅ _Dean finding your excitement cute._

❅ _Opening Christmas presents._

❅ _The both of you’s wearing Santa hats._

❅ _Dean making you breakfast._

❅ _Baking cookies, gingerbread man, etc. While putting the ingredients on each other._

❅ _While you wait for the baking to cook, you’s watch Christmas movies, though Dean gets bored and starts kissing you and touching you, which leads to sex on the couch._

❅ _Eating the baked goods._

❅ _Having another shower & getting ready to go to your parents’ house for Christmas lunch and dinner._

❅ _Though Dean complains saying he doesn’t want to go and he would rather stay home and be with you._

❅ _Which you tell him to suck it up and you and him are going._

❅ _Dean being slightly annoyed that he couldn’t convince you._

❅ _Bringing the leftover cookies and gingerbread man that you and Dean didn’t eat to your parents’ house._

❅ _Having lunch and dinner at your parents’ house._

❅ _Dean getting you to stand underneath the mistletoe so he can kiss you._

❅ _“Oh look at that we are underneath the mistletoe.”_

❅ _“We have to kiss now, don’t want to break tradition.”_

❅ _Cracking Christmas crackers._

❅ _Christmas selfies._

❅ _Dean being happy when you and him finally leave and go home._

❅ _When you and Dean get home, he quickly pounces on you, pushing your back against the wall, pushing his body weight against you, while pinning your hands above your head._

❅ _Now it’s time for some real Christmas fun.” He purred in your ear._

❅ _You and Dean having sex until midnight._


	21. Parenting Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B/n= baby’s name┊ m/n= middle name┊Dob= date of birth ┊tob=time of birth

You thought Dean would be chill in the delivery room but boy were completely you wrong. He was so worried that something might go wrong.  
Holding your baby for the first time leaves you and dean in a sobbing mess. Both of you’s crying tears of joy.  
Any doubts he had about being a father vanished when he held his baby in his arms.  
When b/n tiny fingers wrapped around Dean’s thumb he’s heart melted.  
The both of you’s agreeing on a name.  
Posting on social media a pic of you, the bub and Dean. “Sometimes the littlest things take up the most room in our hearts…Welcome to the world b/n Good.”  
Dean would be hesitant to give the baby to the nurse.  
Dean being worried that they let you and the baby out too early.  
Though the nurses reassured him that you and the baby were fine to go home. Not that Dean agreed.  
Dean grumbling about how the nurses are incompetent on the way back home.  
When you’s get back home, Dean would start worrying about the bub and you.  
“Where are you going? You can’t leave me alone with b/n. what if {s} he wakes up, I don’t know what to do, what if I do something wrong y/n.” Dean rambled, as he gripped your arm tight, preventing you from leaving the room.  
“Relax, Dean I’m just going to take a nap.” You sighed, pressing a kiss against his cheek.  
“But y/n.” Dean whined.  
“Dean, stop worrying you’re not going to do anything wrong just don’t wake her/him up.” You spoke, cupping his cheeks and pressing your lips against his softly.  
Dean being in awe of b/n.  
Always scolding Dean when he tries to pick the baby up while {s} he’s sleeping.  
“Dean {s} he’s sleeping, never wake a sleeping baby.” You warned.  
“But {s} he’s so cute, I just want to hold her/him.” He whined, pouting at you.  
“I love you so much.” Dean sighed, wrapping his arm around your waist and pressing his lips against the top of your head.  
“I love you too.” You whispered, resting your head against his chest.  
“{S} he’s pretty cute, ya know we make some pretty cute babies, maybe we should make another one.” Dean spoke.  
Dean would be so overprotective of his little bub.  
“We should make an Instagram account for b/n.” you spoke, as you ran your fingers through his hair.  
“Why, so weirdos can perv on my little {girl/boy}, no way.” Dean grumbled, turning his attention back to b/n, as the baby looked at you and Dean in awe.  
“Please, my and if we get some weirdos in the comments I can always turn off the comments or make her/his account private” you begged.  
“Why can’t you just post b/n on your Instagram account?” Dean asked.  
“Fine.” You grumbled.  
Dean occasionally changing the baby’s nappy.  
Mostly every time he does he makes gagging noises, while screwing his face up, which makes the baby cry.  
Whenever you breastfeed Dean would pout  
“Lucky baby.” Dean grumbled, making you smile.  
Dean feeding the baby, but also eating the food. The two of them would end up in a mess.  
“This is actually pretty good” Dean moaned, b/n mouth still opened as {s} he waited for opening her/his dad to put the food in her/his mouth.  
“You know that’s for the baby right?” you asked.  
“So.” Dean grumbled, still continuing to eat the baby’s food.  
Which then you started taking over the feeding duty.  
Dean would absolutely love his little girl/boy with all his heart. He’d do anything for b/n.  
Since his childhood was horrible he doesn’t want b/n to go through the same thing.  
Being goofy with b/n {s} he is always laughing at the faces.  
Whenever b/n smiles it makes Dean’s day.  
Dean being worried at the baby whenever he goes to sleep, so he moved the coat to yours and his bedroom.  
Dean loves bonding with the baby.  
Dean playing peekaboo with the baby.  
Dean would play with the baby’s toys, entraining b/n in the process.  
He would also read to the baby too.  
Dean would take pictures of his little bub but most of them come up blurry, he prefers it when you take photos.  
Dean calling the baby munchkin, buttercup, poppet or bub.  
Dean would go to the baby’s appointments with you especially when the baby is a bit old enough to get {s} he’s vaccinations.  
Dean would help you with bath time.  
But the two of you end up getting wet as well.  
Dean loves cuddle time and nap time.  
When its nap time you find dean sleeping on the couch or bed, with b/n resting against his chest.  
Of course, when Dean has to go back to work, he starts to miss you two and he get worried again.  
Dean would call you after his matches to see how b/n was.  
Sometimes you would put the on speaker so b/n could hear, which Dean would then talk to b/n.  
Dean being so excited when you and the little one come to RAW.  
“You’s come” Dean beamed, as he grabbed b/n, pressing a kiss against her cheek. Making b/n let out a giggle.  
“Had to watch daddy kick some butt.” You teased, winking at him.  
“Language y/n.” Dean warned.  
“I didn’t even swear.” You muttered, as Dean pressed his lips against your cheek.  
When Dean found out b/n was sick he wanted to come back home, but you calmed him down. Though he still wanted to come back home.  
Celebrating Christmas early.  
B/n first-word being dad, which makes Dean proud.  
When father’s day comes around Dean gets emotional, since it’s his first father’s day.  
Dean would watch sporting events on the TV, with b/n sitting on his lap.


	22. ♡ Nerfgun fight With The Shield from A TO Z DATES ♡

  


“What’s our game plan?” you asked, as you looked at Roman, who was poking his head over the side of the couch, seeing if Dean and Seth were coming.

Roman turned his head to look at you.

“We wait for them to come into the lounge room, then we attack them, baby girl.” Roman spoke, making you smile.

Roman moved closer to you, cupping the side of your face with both hands, leaning closer to you, his lips hovering over your lips before your lips could even touch his, you felt nerf bullets hit you. Dean let out a shout as he fired the nerf gun at you.

“Ow, Dean.” You groaned, as one of the nerf bullets hit your eye.

“That’s for stealing my Samoan.” Dean grumbled.

“You didn’t have to hit me in the eye.” You whined, rubbing the eye that he hit. Dean and Seth stopped shooting nerf bullets.

“I’m sorry.” Dean apologized, coming over to you, kneeling in front of you. His hand resting on your shoulder.

“Ah ha.” You laughed, aiming the gun at dean’s face and firing a nerf bullet at him.

“Ow.” Dean grumbled, falling on the carpet.

“That’s for hitting me in the eye.” You smirked, getting up.

“You little minx.” Dean grumbled, getting up as you ran away from him, while Roman and Seth chuckled.


	23. DEAN AMBROSE GIF IMAGINE {3} ❅CHRISTMAS EDITION❅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: fluff, angst, Dean whining, Maryse and dean being assholes to each other, prob trash.
> 
> Word Count: 837
> 
> Notes:
> 
> y/n/n = your nick name….

  
  


Dean let out a groan, as he fell face first onto the mattress.

“Do we have to go?” He whined. Turning his head to face you. You let out a huff of annoyance, looking at him through the mirror, as you held the curling iron in your hand.

“Yes, we made it this far to Texas, there’s no point in coming here and staying in a hotel and doing nothing on Christmas day.” You grumbled as you continued to curl your hair with the curling iron.

Dean let out another groan, before getting up from the bed, a smirk forming on his lips, as he made his way over to you.

“We could stay in bed, and have amazing sex, instead of going to your sister’s house and having lunch.” Dean suggested, leaning down towards you and wrapping his arms around your shoulder, pressing his against your neck repeatedly and looking at you.

“Dean, we are going.” You sternly spoke, glaring at him through the mirror, as his he looked at you. Frowning when his seducing attempts didn’t get you to change your mind.

“But she is such a bitch to me.” he whined, his arms still wrapped around your shoulder.

“Dean she is not a bitch to you, she’s just protective of me. Trust me it will die down once she gets used to you.” You sighed, as you continued to curl your hair.

“More like controlling and psychotic, not to mention your other sister and your mom are on Team Maryse, all of them are conspiring against me, they are trying to break us up.” Dean ranted, making you roll your eyes.

“Dean, you’re being a little dramatic, that was one time, and you are going end of conversation.” You huffed.

“One time, it was more than one time, they despise me and don’t get me started on Mike, his even worse than them.” He exclaimed, getting up and pacing up and down. 

“Dean, just get dressed.” You command.

“I’m not going, and you aren’t t either, they keep drilling into your head that we are bad for each other, I’m not going to hang out and have lunch with people on Christmas who judge me and our relationship, it’s not happening.” Dean ranted, making you put down the curling iron to face him.

“Dean-” you started to say, only for Dean to interrupt you.

“I’m not going.” He stated as you got up from the seat, rolling your eyes at his ridiculous behavior.

You quickly walked towards him, cupping the side of his face so he could look at you, dean stopped his ramblings to look at you, licking his lips as he stared at you.

“I’ll make it worth your while. When we come back I’ll please you in ways you’ve always dreamed about.”

Dean pretended to be in thought for a while, but what he was really thinking about was you pleasing him.

“Fine, but this sex better be worth it the misery that I have to go through.” Dean smirked, leaning closer to you, his hands resting on your hips.

“You’re such a drama queen.” You huffed, giving him a quick kiss, then pulling away, giving him a cheeky smile.

“Can’t we have a pre-show, before we go?” He suggested, biting his lower lip, as his eyes darken with lust.

“Nope.” You laughed, spinning on your heel.

“Tease.” Dean grumbled.

“Get dressed Dean.” You commanded, going back to curling your hair.

Dean let out a groan, before going to his suitcase, cursing as he got changed…

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

You held Dean’s hand tight, as you and Dean walked towards Maryse and Miz’s front door.

“Play nice.” You warned him, as you knocked on the door, giving him a stern expression. Dean mocked your stern expression, rolling his eyes after woods.

“Y/n/n.” Maryse cheered, her face brightening as she saw you. She quickly wrapped her arms around you. Hugging you tightly.

“Hey M, Merry Christmas.” You giggled. Smiling at her.

“Merry Christmas sis.” she beamed, finally pulling away from you, she wiped happy tears from her eyes, while you did the same.

“I missed you so much.” She cried.

“I missed you too.” You responded. Dean rolled his eyes at yours and Maryse’s interaction, you’s two facetime each other nearly every day.

She quickly hugged you again, making Dean roll his eyes.

She pulled away again, holding your hands tightly. The both of you smiling happily at each other.

“Come in, Monroe is so excited to see her auntie.” She spoke, moving to the side so you could come in.

“Oh, hi Dean.” She grumbled once you made your way inside the house.

Dean gave Maryse an annoyed look while she gave him a dirty look.

“Come in.” she grumbled, holding the door open for him while giving him the most fakest smile he has ever seen.

_“This is going to be fun.” Dean thought to himself, as he walked through the threshold._

“Bitch.” Dean muttered. While Maryse insulted him in French.


	24. “Making me jealous didn’t work in 1567 and it won’t work now.” & “It’s been over a century, and he/she/they STILL hasn’t/haven’t proposed!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Request: Omg those vampire prompts look like fun 😆 can I please have “Making me jealous didn’t work in 1567 and it won’t work now.” & “It’s been over a century, and he/she/they STILL hasn’t/haven’t proposed!” w/ Dean Ambrose.. when u have the time of course! 🤗
> 
> you and dean have a long history and
> 
> Notes:
> 
> I normally imagine vampires like the vamps in the vampire diaries.

  


Dean rolled his eyes as he took another sip out of his beer, looking away from the scene that was happening across the room.

“Unbelievable.” He muttered, looking down at the counter as he tried to avoid you at all cost. He didn’t want to let his emotions get out of control, not here, not now, sure he loves you but you and him had a complicated history and he would rather not dive into it at the moment, all he wanted was to enjoy some beers.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, you were beyond annoyed, all the attempts you tried to make Dean jealous had failed. The grip you had on the glass broke, sending pieces of glass everywhere, some of them cutting your hand. Not that you cared, but the date you had did.

“You’re bleeding.” He panicked, making you roll your eyes, you turned to look at your date, giving him the most fakest smile ever.

“I’m fine, why don’t you wait at the car, while I go clean the blood off.” You commanded, grabbing some napkins and placing them on the hand you cut.

“Sure babe.” He answered, getting up as you continued to give him a fake smile once he turned around your fake smile dropped into a sneer.

You threw the napkins on the table, your wound already healed. You got up turning around and sauntering over to Dean.

“Making me jealous didn’t work in 1567 and it won’t work now.” Dean grumbled before you could even say anything.

“Who said I was trying to make you jealous.” You questioned him, Dean turned his head to face you, giving you an unpleasant look. As you leaned against the bar counter.

“I wasn’t born yesterday y/n I know what you’re up to and it’s not working.” He growled.

“Oh, really, because you reek of jealousy.” you smirked, Dean got up quickly, throwing a few dollar bills down on the counter, before facing you, narrowing his eyes at you, as his mouth was set in a hard line.

“I’m not getting into this with you, I’d rather not say something I’ll regret, I’m over you, move on.” He snapped, moving around you his shoulder bumping into your shoulder in the process, you smirked to yourself as you watched him walk away, giving him a few minutes to cool down before you followed him.

Dean clenched his fists as he exited the pub, letting out a low growl. Dean tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths as he closed his eyes, Dean let out a sigh of relief when his anger slowly faded. Reopening them only for them to land straight onto the guy you were with. Which brought his anger up again.

Dean let out a growl, speeding his way towards the guy, and slamming him against the car, sinking his fangs into the guys’ neck, his fangs roughly tearing the skin, as he began to suck the dude’s blood, the guy tried to escape but to no avail, Dean’s grip only got tighter.

“For someone who says they aren’t jealous, your actions sure do prove otherwise Deano.” You smirked, as Dean snapped his head in your direction, Dean rolled his eyes, letting go of the guy, his bodying letting out a scream as his body hit the gravel.

“You look sexy when you are drinking blood.” You purred, winking at him as you took a step towards him, Dean let out a growl, blaring his fangs at you as you just smirked at him cockily.

“Leave me alone.” Dean growled, glaring at you one last time before he took off. While you just smirked at him.

“It’s been over a century, and he STILL hasn’t proposed!” you grumbled, to the guy as he clutched his neck looking at you in disbelief.

“Oh, well at least I know he still cares.” You stated.

“What is wrong with you?” the guy asked, moving away, while you let out a dark chuckle, kneeling down in front of him, the guy tried to scrabble away but failed, once you stopped him, gripping his shoulders tightly as you looked him in his eyes. Black lines forming under your eyes.

The guy let out a gasp, looking at you horror.

“Y-you’re a m-monster.” He stuttered out, as he saw your fangs, still holding onto his bleeding neck.

“You’ll forget about this whole entire night and this bar, and me and Dean, and well as for that nasty gash you got on your neck, the girl you took home at the nightclub got a little freaky and bit you too hard.” You compelled him, letting go of his shoulder. You quickly got up turning around and walking away, leaving the guy there.

“Oh, Dean we will be together again.” You hummed, smirking to yourself….


	25. “I have no need for the afterlife when I have heaven on earth”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Request: “I have no need for the afterlife when I have heaven on earth” w Dean Ambrose would be greatly appreciated 💕
> 
> just some cute fluff with vampire dean

> Dean’s hand lazily rubbed circles on your bare back, as you rested your head against his chest, tracing lazy circles on his chest.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, as you propped your head up to look at him.

“The afterlife.” You answered him. Dean raised his eyebrows at you. But you continued on.

“I mean what would it be like? Would we be together there? Will we see our families and friends that died.” You babbled on, as Dean smiled at you.

“I have no need for the afterlife when I have heaven on earth.” He beamed, looking at you in awe.

You smiled at him, sitting up and wrapping your legs around him as your stranded his waist.

Dean smirked up at you, grabbing a hold of your waist as you rested your hands on the side of his face, leaning closer to him. Your lips touched his gently, as his hand moved up to the back of your neck, pushing you closer to him as he deepened the kiss, his other hand gripping your waist tight.

You pulled away from him, resting your forehead against his, while he pouted.

“I love you.” You cooed, making Dean smile goofily at you.

“I love you too, babe, so freaking much.” He hummed.

“To the end of the universe.” You hummed, pulling your forehead away from his and looking at him in awe.

“To the end of the universe.” Dean spoke, quickly switching positions so he was on top of you.

“Now, what round were we up to?” he asked, smirking at you.

“Seven.” You answered, biting your lower lip, as Dean ran his tongue over his bottom look, his eyes darkening with lust.

“Round eight?” he suggested, making you smirk.

“Hell yeah.” You replied….


	26. Dean finding out he has a kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *D/N= Daughters name*

> * * *

Dean tapped his fingers against the table impatiently, waiting for Renee to come back with the food.

Dean let out a groan, throwing his head back. In the mist of his boredom, he spotted someone familiar.

His eyes widening as he quickly got up, leaving the table and running after you.

“Y/n.” he basically yelled, gaining the attention of by passers not that he cared. You either pretended you didn’t hear him or you really just didn’t hear him.

Dean finally caught up to you, grabbing your forearm and turning you around to face him.

You were about to yell at the person, but stopped, gawking at him, he defiantly changed, his hair was shorter and he was defiantly more buffer.

_Why was he even in Australia? You thought to yourself._

_Fuck I hope he doesn’t see d/n, I don’t want him to know about her. You thought to yourself as you continued to gawk at him._

“D-dean.” You shuttered.

“I called your name but you didn’t hear me. I haven’t seen you in over four years, so this is where you ran off to.” Dean spoke, awkwardly shifting from side to side.

“Yep, Australia is my new home, not to sound rude, but what are you doing here in Melbourne Dean?” you asked something inside you hoping he would say he come for you.

“I have a show here, super showdown…” Dean answered, your heart dropping into your stomach, of course, he would come to Australia for a show, not because of you. You shouldn’t even be surprised you were always a second choice to him.

“Oh, right, I don’t watch WWE anymore.” You muttered, looking anywhere but at him, you had to get out of here.

“Oh.” Dean awkwardly responded, why was he suddenly nervous all of a sudden. Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, being in your presence brought up old memories of you and him, he tried to forget. He should have come after you, but he didn’t and he regrets it every single day.

Dean was about to talk again but his eyes caught sight of a child sitting in the shopping cart. Your eyes widen in fright as you realized he was looking at d/n.

“I should go, don’t want to keep you from sightseeing.” You awkwardly spoke, turning around only for Dean to grip the bar rail of the shopping cart tight.

“Wait, who’s this?” Dean asked, stopping you from moving, smiling at d/n, D/n looked up at him her dirty blonde hair falling in front of her face as she looked up at Dean curiously her blue eyes flickered with curiosity as she continued to stare at him. _Fuck, you thought._

  
“This is d/n.” you replied smiling at d/n, the four-year-old smiled at you then shifted her gaze to Dean again, swinging her legs. Dean smiled at d/n, honestly, he felt a little jealous that you moved on with your life.

“I’m four.” She said proudly, her blue eyes shining with happiness, holding out four fingers to Dean.

Deans smiled dropped into a frown, his eyes widen in realization of what she just said, that’s when you left him four years ago, and she did have blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and she did look like him a bit. Maybe she was his. D/n smile dropped into a frown, as she looked at Dean then at your worried expression, she didn’t understand what was going on.

“Please don’t figure it out.” You whispered to yourself, your heart thumping against your chest.

“Four, she’s mine isn’t she.” Dean asked, looking at you, the expression you gave him was enough to answer his question.

“We really have to go, say goodbye to Dean.” You rushed out, pushing the shopping cart quickly.

“bye.” d/n spoke, waving her hand at Dean. But Dean wasn’t allowing you to get away from him that easy, not this time, he was hot on your trail, trying to get you to talk.

You quickly reached your car ignoring Dean’s threats and sneers at you demanding you to answer him. D/n let out a cry as you picked her up, quickly putting her in her booster seat so she didn’t have to witness any more of Dean’s wrath.

“Sh its okay princess, here have a chocolate.” you cooed, buckling her up.

D/n face light up as she grabbed the chocolate bar from you. You placed a soft kiss on her forehead shutting the door and opening the boot and grabbing the grocery bags out of the trolley and putting them in the boot trying your best to ignore Dean but his constant yelling was getting on your nerves.

You quickly shut the boot, putting the trolley to the side turning around to glare at Dean only for him to push your back up against the wall, making you let out a tiny whimper.

“Answer me damn it, she’s mine isn’t she.” He growled against your ear pushing you against the car.

“Stop it Dean you’re hurting me.” You gasped out, tears threating to spill from your eyes.

“Answer me.” He commanded.

“Yes, she’s yours, okay.” you confessed, as tears fell from your eyes.

“How could you y/n? How could you not tell me? How could you keep this from me?” Dean shouted, his eyes blurring with tears.

“How could I Dean, are you serious, what would have you done anyways? You defiantly wouldn’t have left Renee to be with me and d/n I was just your escape goat I meant nothing to you.” You shouted back at him.

Your words hit a nerve in Dean. He let go of you letting out a dark laugh, as he ran his hair through his hair, turning his gaze to you as he glared at you.

“You really think you meant nothing to me you broke my damn heart when you left me, I woke up alone in a cold empty bed, I was going to leave her the day to be with you, but you skipped town, and ghosted me every time I tried to contact you.” Dean hissed.

“I’m sure Renee fixed it right up.” you sneered, Dean looked at you in pure disgust.

“You’re not even the same women I fell in love with you’ve changed y/n. You watch your back y/n, you’ve already kept me away from d/n for four years you’re not going to keep me away from her anymore.” Dean growled, turning around and storming off, you quickly got into the driver’s side, tears falling from your eyes even more as you gripped the steering wheel tight.

“Mommy why are you crying?” d/n asked, looking at you with concern in her eyes.

“Nothing baby, I’m fine, let’s go home.” you spoke, putting your seatbelt on then the keys in the ignition….

Dean stormed back into the food court, sitting down at the table Renee was at.

“Where have you been? You’re food nearly cold.” Renee ranted, making Dean’s anger even worse than it already was.

“I got bored so I took a walk around the shopping center.” Dean grumbled, grabbing his food and opening the package up.

“Okay, no need to snap.” She muttered Dean shoved the burger in his mouth avoiding more conversation, tightening his grip on the burger.

You weren’t going to keep d/n from him any longer, he was going to see her one way or another.


	27. “Really, I can’t believe you got us stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no gas.”

  


“Just going to get some snacks, oh, can you fill the tank up.” you spoke, as you unbuckled your seat belt.

“Yep, can you get me some fries?” Dean requested as you grabbed your wallet from the console.

“Sure.” You hummed, opening the car door, and getting out of the car, you quickly shut the door, walking towards the petrol station.

Dean opened his door, slowly getting out of the car, and shutting the door. He let out a whistle, as he opened the driver’s door, pulling the latch for fuel filler lid up, Dean shut the door, walking over to the petrol tank, only to realize it didn’t open. Dean let out a grunt of annoyance, going back to the driver’s side door, opening it, he leaned on the seat to grab the keys, taking them out of the ignition. He shut the door, and walked to the petrol tank, putting the keys in the lock, and unlocking it.

Dean let out a sigh of relief, as it opened, turning around to grab the fuel nozzle, just as he put it into the tank, he heard someone call his name.

“OH MY GOD.” A girl shouted, running over to Dean, Dean turned his head to the side look at her, as she ran to him.

“I can’t believe it’s you, oh my gosh, I love you so much, you are my favourite wrestler. I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you, can I get a selfie with you?” she babbled, taking out her phone.

Before he could talk she quickly stood in front of him, holding her phone up, and snapping a few pictures.

“Thank you so much, Dean.” She beamed, hugging him, then running off.

Dean put the nozzle back into the gas pump.

“Hey babe, they had fries, also I got some lollies, chips and soft drink, also water, oh and sandwiches.” You spoke, as you approached him.

“Ooh, fries.” Dean exclaimed, grabbing the bag from you, and walking to the passenger door. You quickly closed the fuel lid, taking the keys out, and opening the driver’s door.

“Thanks for filling up the tank.” You spoke, as you shut the door, putting the keys in the ignition, and starting the car.

“Mmm.” Dean hummed, shoving a fries into his mouth.

“I’m so excited for this trip.” You beamed, as you drove, looking at Dean, then back at the road.

“Yeah, me too.” Dean hummed, munching on his fries. His eyes widening when he realized he didn’t fill up the tank.

“Shit.” Dean cursed, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“What?” you asked, looking at him, then back at the road.

“Nothing, just the fries were a bit hot.” Dean mumbled, grabbing a bag of chips, and opening them, nervously munching on them, and avoiding looking at you.

“Okay.” you huffed, turning the radio up.

About an hour in, the car started to make weird noises, making you frown and Dean Gulp.

The car come to a complete stop.

“What the fuck.” You cursed, running your fingers through your hair.

Dean scratched the back of his neck, looking out the window, as he spoke.

“I kind of forgot to fill up the tank, my bad, I’m sorry, a fan distracted me.” Dean apologized, finally looking at you as he grabbed both your hands, only for you to pull away, glaring at him.

“Really, Dean, really, I can’t believe you got us stranded in the middle of nowhere with no gas, just because a fan distracted you, seriously Dean.” You yelled, making Dean look away from you.

“I’m sorry, at least we have some food and water.” Dean spoke, making you give him a death glare…..


	28. “Really, I can’t believe you got us locked in a closet.”

  


* * *

Dean pressed your back against the door, lifting you up, you quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, Dean pinned your arms above your head, as his kisses got rougher.

“Damn, I missed you kitten.” He gasped out, pulling his lips away from yours. The both of you breathing heavily.

“I missed you too.” You gasped out, Dean let out a hum, pressing his mouth against your neck.

“Dean.” You moaned, as he continued to kiss your neck.

“Dean, before we go any further do you have a condom?” you asked, still breathing heavily.

Dean pulled away from your neck, letting out an annoyed whine.

“No, I’ll just pull out, now where we.” he hummed, pressing his lips against your neck, as he started to trail kisses down your neck.

“You said that last time, I don’t want to get pregnant.” You whined. Dean’s head fell into the crook of your neck, letting out a groan of annoyance.

“Jezz, women, you’re really killing the mood.” He mumbled, against your neck.

“No condom, no sex.” You ordered, as Dean pulled away from your neck, looking at you, as you gave him a stern look.

“Argh.” Dean groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Fine, stay here, I’ll be back.” Dean huffed, pulling away from you, and putting you down on the ground.

“Thank you.” You spoke.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean grunted, wrapping his hand around the door now, and twisting it, Dean’s eyes widen, as he realized the door was locked.

“What?” you asked, noticing his wide eyes.

“How important is wearing a condom to you?” Dean asked, turning to face you.

“I told you, I don’t want to get pregnant, and I know you won’t pull out like you say you will.” You huffed, starting to get irritated.

“I mean, we are both financially stable, a baby can’t be that bad.” Dean bargained.

“Condom, Dean.” You grunted.

“The thing is I can’t open the door.” Dean spoke.

“What do you mean you can’t open the door?” you shouted.

“Calm down, y/n it’s locked.” Dean huffed.

**_“Really, I can’t believe you got us locked in a closet.” You yelled._ **

“It’s not like I planned it.” Dean shouted.

You let out a frustrated scream, knocking a broom on the ground.

“I know this is bad timing, but you turn me on when you get all angry.” Dean confessed, biting his bottom lip…


	29. Let Life Surprise You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d/n watches her dads match.

>   
> 

  


* * *

You and D/n sat on the couch that was situated in the gorilla. Looking up at the TV that was on the wall as you’s watched Dean wrestled his opponent.

D/n smiled happily at the TV monitor, clapping her hands and cheering him on, not that he could hear her. You smiled at her lovingly, the way she stared at him in awe melted your heart, even more, to see her watch her father wrestle, while she reached her hands up in the air as she tried to reach out and touch the TV screen every time it showed a close up of Dean. You let out a tiny chuckle, pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

D/n let out a cheer bringing you out of your trance to see dean on the ramp shouting something as he walked backwards. D/n bounced up and down, turning around to face you, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness, wrapping her tiny little arms around the back of your neck.

“Daddy won mommy.” she beamed, Hunter looked up smiling at you’s two.

“I know, baby.” you cooed, brushing a loose piece of hair out of her face. Which she wasn’t too happy about. D/n squatted your hand away.

“I’m going to go see daddy.” she beamed, unwrapping her arms from around your neck and jumping off your lap.

“Wait till daddy comes through the curtain.” You spoke, not that D/n listened to you. She turned around to look at you only to bump into someone’s legs, which happened to be Dean. D/n fell onto the ground letting out a gasp, her eyes slightly watering, she looked up to see her dad looking down at her with a smile on his face.

“Daddy.” d/n squealed, hugging his legs tight while burrowing her face into them. You smiled at them as dean grabbed her waist picking her up. D/n wasted no time clinging onto him, smiling at him as he smiled happily at her.

“Princess, what are you doing here? Where’s your mum? She’s not in a hospital is she? Who did you come with?” he panicked, wiping the tears away from d/n eyes. D/n was about to speak but you decide to speak up, making D/n and Dean turned their attention to you as you got up off the couch.

“I’m here, we decided to surprise you, plus d/n wanted to see her daddy wrestle.” You spoke, walking over to them, Dean held d/n with one arm, reaching you grabbed a hold of it, Dean clasping his hand around yours and pulling you close to him, Dean pressed a soft kiss to your lips, making d/n let out a huff.

“Where’s my kiss?” she protested, pouting at him, Dean chuckled, as you took the IC championship off his shoulder and holding it for him.

Dean gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making the four-year-old beam.

“My two girls, watching me wrestle, nothing can ever top the feeling of that, or the time I spend with you’s two-nothing can beat that either.” Dean spoke, smiling at d/n then at you.

“Come on girls, let’s get out of the way, I’ll go change then we can watch some movies or go to McDonald’s.” He spoke, making d/n let out a squeal, as you’s walked further backstage.

You shook your head at McDonald’s.

“Yay, McDonald’s, and then we can watch frozen.” d/n cheered, making dean’s eyes widen, letting out a grumble.

“No junk food.” You scolded, making Dean smirk at you.

“Come on kitten, least have one cheat day.” Dean spoke, making you let out a sigh.

“Fine.” You sighed.

“Yes.” He cheered. Making you shake your head, as him and d/n high fived each other.

“You look sexy with that Intercontinental Championship by the way.” Dean spoke, as he grabbed a hold of your hand, swinging it slightly.

“Yeah, I think I might challenge you for it.” you joked, making Dean shake his head with a smirk on his face.

“Yay, mommy will totally win.” d/n giggled. Dean let out an offended gasp letting go your hand and clasping his chest, acting like he was in pain.

“I thought you were a daddy’s girl. You’re hurting my heart.” He dramatically spoke, making you and d/n chuckle.

“I am but mommy could kick your ass.” She spoke through giggles, hugging him tighter.

“I know that’s why I don’t get into arguments with her.” He chuckled.

“Hey, I’m not that bad.” you defended yourself.

“Sometimes.” He joked, earning himself to get hit in the arm.

“Rude.” You mumbled.

“You still love me.” He hummed, leaning closer to you and pressing a soft kiss to your cheek…


	30.  Prompt 28.   “Of all the lies I’ve heard, “I love you.” Was my favourite.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you leave Adam/Seth/Dean after you find he has been cheating on you.
> 
> This was also requested on wattpad for Seth or Dean so I decided to merge it make it for all three. You can imagine its either Adam or Seth or Dean.

* * *

“Y/n, baby, please.” He begged as you threw more clothes into the suitcase ignoring his begging.

He could beg but it still wouldn’t change the fact that he had been unfaithful.

“She didn’t mean anything babe.” He spoke again, taking the clothes you put in the suitcase out.

“How long?” you asked, catching him off guard as he looked shocked, you stopped putting clothes into the suitcase looking at him with so much hatred and betrayal.

A minute passed and he still didn’t answer you. You quickly put the rest of your clothing in the suitcase zipping it up and putting it on the ground, pulling the handle up and walking past him.

“I’ll be by tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff.” you grumbled, as you made your way out of the bedroom, {Adam/Seth/Dean} hot on your trail.

“Please, y/n, she didn’t mean anything, I love you.” He pleaded as you stopped at the front door your hand hovering over the doorknob. You turned around to face him. Tears ran down his eyes as you just glared at him, shaking your head to the side as you let out a scoff.

**“Of all the lies I’ve heard, “I love you.” Was my favourite.” You spoke, making him cry even more.**

“I do love you.” he shouted, as you shook your head no.

“No you don’t, because if you did, you would have never cheated on me, goodbye {Adam/Seth/Dean}, I hope she was worth it.” You grumbled, turning around and grabbing the door know turning it and walking out the door, your suitcase trailing behind you. The door slammed shut making {Adam/Seth/Dean} jumping fright. He quickly fell down on his knees as more tears fell from his eyes, he fucked up big time and he didn’t know how he would get you back…


	31. Being Maryse’s Sister & Dating Dean Ambrose

  
  


* * *

  * _It’s no secret that Maryse and Dean don’t like each other._
  * _Maryse made it perfectly clear to you the day you told her that you and Dean were dating that she wasn’t fond of him or the fact that you and Dean are dating._
  * _In fact, she thought you were way too good for him and you deserve better._
  * _She even told you that you were a diamond and he was just a dirty street rat._
  * _Maryse sneering and giving death glares at Dean._
  * _Maryse complaining to Mike about Dean and who you deserve better._
  * _Maryse talking shit about Dean to yours/her mom and other sister._
  * _She honestly thought he was going to run back to Renee or cheat on you with Renee._
  * _When Dean first meets your mom and your other sister they weren’t as bad as Maryse was, but they were still hostile towards him. Though they warmed up a bit to him, though your mom still was more hostile._
  * _Dean dreading going to Maryse’s place when you visit her. Sometimes he even stays at home, which is fine with Maryse, it gives her more time to change your mind about this relationship and put doubt in your head._
  * _“Of course, he didn’t come.” She huffed, once you walked alone through her door._
  * _“You deserve so much better, he will never give you a child, I honestly don’t think he’d marry you either, he will end up hurting you and playing with your feelings and stringing you along, I wouldn’t be surprised if he went back to Renee, I swear there is something still going on between them, I can sense it I can feel it.” She ranted._
  * _“Dean, isn’t like that Maryse, and he told me they finished and he has_
  * _“Course he did, while you’re here at my house, catching up with Mike, Monroe and me, he is probably catching up with her, he is a scumbag Y/N, I DO NOT TRUST HIM.” she grumbled._
  * _Maryse would then rant in French too._
  * _Maryse having a long heated chat with Dean about you and yours and his relationship. He even gets lectors from her._
  * _Maryse insulting Dean in French._
  * _Dean calling Maryse a bitch._
  * _Mike isn’t much better either, telling Dean that you could do so much better which of course Maryse agrees with going on a long rant about how she found the perfect guy, and how he can give you kids and your dream life and so on, while Dean just stares blankly at them drinking a beer._
  * _Getting into small arguments with Dean about Maryse’s behavior._
  * _Dean always complaining to you about how you pick Maryse’s side instead of his and how you make excuses for her._
  * _“For once in your life pick my side instead of your damn sister’s side.” He shouted, making you let out a huff, as you two walked into your shared apartment._
  * _“I do pick your side.” You argued, putting your handbag down on the dining table, turning around to face him._
  * _“Well, you certainly don’t defend me in front of her.” Dean growled, turning back around and walking towards the door._
  * _“Dean, where are you going? We aren’t finished with this conversation yet.” You grumbled._
  * _“Out, don’t wait up.” Dean grumbled, slamming the door, and leaving you all by yourself._
  * _Of course when you and Dean fight you normally rant to Mike and Maryse about it, which honestly puts more fuel to the fire._
  * _Dean bitching to Roman {and sometimes Seth} about Maryse is trying to ruin and sabotage his relationship with you and how you always take her side._
  * _“Dude, they are sisters, what do you expect.” Roman spoke, taking a sip out of his beer._
  * _“Well, she should pick my side for once in her life.” He grumbled…_
  * _At one point in your relationship with Dean the both of you broke up, which made Maryse happy since you stayed with her a bit, that was when you weren’t working and on tour with WWE._
  * _Maryse trying to set you up on dates, but you just bail on them._
  * _Maryse trying to move you to Smackdown to be a makeup artist there, instead of RAW._
  * _“I don’t want to do makeup artist at smackdown, I’m fine on RAW.” You huffed, as you packed, your suitcase._
  * _“But you will see Dean at RAW, and I don’t want you hurting, what if he is with Renee or worse finds a new bird to be with or a ringrat.” She ranted, as you continued to pack your bag._
  * _“Just go away Maryse.” You shouted._
  * _When she saw the effects of the break up taking a toll on you she changed her mind and decide to pay Dean a visit._
  * _Dean opened the door, rolling his eyes as he saw Maryse on the other side of the door._
  * _“What do you want? I have a flight to catch in an hour, I don’t have time to listen to your shit, let me guess you’re here to brag about how you found her a new man that will treat her right.” Dean grumbled, glaring at her. He honestly didn’t want to hear what Maryse was about to say, he was still recovering from the breakup and hearing that you moved on wouldn’t heal his broken heart faster._
  * _Maryse rolled her eyes at Dean’s outburst. She was about to turn around and leave when she realized she was here for you._
  * _“No, but it is about Y/N, and your relationship.” she huffed._
  * _“What about us? We are over now, you got what you wanted us to break up, me to be out of the picture.” Dean grumbled, he was going to close the door, when Maryse stopped him, getting a murderous look from Dean as her heart beated faster._
  * _“Look, I don’t like you and you don’t like me, but for some reason, you make my sister happy, and lately she has been anything but happy, the only person she’s not a bitch to is Monroe, but that’s beside the point. So what I’m trying to say is I will put my dislike for you aside, for the sake of yours and hers relationship, but that doesn’t mean I like you, I still hate you.” Maryse spoke, getting a confused look from Dean, it defiantly wasn’t what look she was expecting._
  * _“I’m confused, Y/N and I aren’t even together anymore, so I really don’t know why are you giving me this blessing to be with her and how do I even know she wants to be with me again? Lately, she’s been avoiding me like I have some sort of disease, she won’t even answer my phone calls or texts, I’m surprised she hasn’t gotten a transfer to be a makeup artist on Smackdown.” Dean ranted._
  * _Maryse muttered dumbass in French, giving him an annoyed look._
  * _“Because, she’s still in love with you, you moron, she hasn’t left RAW because thinks there is some chance you and her might get back together in the future or she’s hoping and she’s only avoiding you because she is trying to lessen the pain. But one thing I do know is she would take you back in a heartbeat.” Maryse spoke._
  * _“You Ouellet women are super confusing.” Dean grumbled._
  * _Maryse rolled her eyes at him._
  * _“Just go and get her back you idiot, what’s your flight?” She grumbled._
  * _“I’m not telling you.” Dean grumbled._
  * _“Fine, then suffer on being lonely.” She grumbled, turning around, and walking away._
  * _Dean finally comes to his sense and ran after her, telling her his flight number which matched yours._
  * _Maryse coming up with a plan on how to get Dean and you back together again._
  * _Maryse hugging you tightly at the airport._
  * _“M, I can’t breathe, we can still facetime each other you know, it’s not like I’m not going to talk to you, we had one fight, it’s not the end of the world.” You sighed, trying to get out of her tight grip._
  * _“I know, I’m going to miss you so much.” She sighed._
  * _“More like miss me babysitting Monroe.” You huffed_
  * _“True.” Miz spoke, holding Monroe, as she tried to reach for you._
  * _“Rude.” She muttered, pulling away from you. And smiling at you. She knew what was going to happen next. Seeing dean make his way over towards you._
  * _“Maryse, why are you smiling at me like that, it’s kind of creepy.” You spoke._
  * _“Yeah, it is creepy.” Miz agreed, handing you Monroe, so you could hold her._
  * _“Are you up to something? Tell me you didn’t transfer me to Smackdown.” You sighed._
  * _“No, I would never.” Maryse gasped, faking a hurt look._
  * _“Sure, you wouldn’t, last time your mommy gave me that look, something bad happened.” You cooed to Monroe, as she gripped your shirt tightly cooing up at you._
  * _“Don’t tell fibs Y/N, your nose will grow.” Maryse huffed._
  * _“I can always get a nose job.” You joked, making Miz and Maryse chuckle._
  * _“Y/N.” Dean spoke, Mike quickly grabbed Monroe off of you making Monroe cry, she tried to grab for you but Mike took her away, earning a loud cry from her._
  * _“Dean.” you gasped out._
  * _“I-” Dean started to say only for you to cut him off._
  * _“I should get going, see you’s, I will talk to you later M, and you, you be good for your mommy and daddy.” You spoke, turning to face them, you turned towards Dean._
  * _“And I guess I’ll see you at the venue.” You muttered, walking off only for Dean to grab your forearm and turn you around to face him._
  * _“Wait, Y/N, Im sorry okay, I’m sorry how I acted when we were going out together, I’m sorry for making you choose between me or Maryse, I shouldn’t have made you choose between us the night I broke up with you was-” Dean confessed, on for you to interrupt him_
  * _“I’m sure it was going to end sometime, we can be friends anyways.” You spoke, cutting this conversation off, you really didn’t want to hear this. Giving him a fake smile quickly_
  * _“But, I don’t want to be friends.” Dean spoke, making your fake smile from into a frown._
  * _“Okay, cool, I’m going to go now, don’t want to miss my flight.” You spoke, trying to turn around but Dean stopped you._
  * _“Wait, Y/N, can you just let me finish what I’m saying instead of shutting me down. I love you Y/N, so much and I don’t care what Maryse says about our relationship or me, I want to be with you, and only you, I want to have kids with you, and get married to you and get a house with you, I want to be with you again.” Dean confessed, making you stare at him in surprise._
  * _“Oh.” You gasped out, totally not expecting him to say that._
  * _“Oh, that’s all you gotta say is oh, when I poured my heart out to you.” Dean huffed, letting go of your forearm._
  * _You looked down at the ground for a second then back up at him, to see tears in his eyes. Instead of answering him you quickly kissed him passionately cupping the side of his face._
  * _Maryse and Mike smiling at the scene._
  * _“This is all you’re doing isn’t it?” Mike asked._
  * _“Maybe, as long as she’s happy I am.” She responded._
  * _“But you’re still going to complain about Dean.” Mike spoke._
  * _“Oh defiantly.” She responded as she watched_



##  **BONUS:**

  * _When you told her that Dean asked you to marry you she was happy for you, though she still hated Dean._
  * _Maryse helping you with planning the wedding._
  * _Trying to tell Maryse you and dean want it low key nothing to fancy but she doesn’t listen and goes a little overboard._
  * _Maryse complaining to Dean you are being a bridezilla when you disagree on the planning or her taste._
  * _“I’m not getting involved in this, shouldn’t you listen to what Y/N wants, and it is her wedding after all.” Dean responded, to Maryse’s rant._
  * _“Yes, but it’s your wedding too.” Maryse whined._
  * _“It’s up to Y/N, besides I wouldn’t care if we got married in Las Vegas or just got hitched.” Dean spoke, making Maryse roll her eyes._
  * _“Shut up, Dean, you aren’t a girl, you wouldn’t understand, all your marriages where hitched ones.” Maryse grumbled, getting up and walking away from Dean._
  * _“Thank god you don’t know we are already got hitched.” Dean muttered underneath his breath._
  * _“What did you say?” Maryse asked, turning around, as Dean’s eyes widened._
  * _“I said the rose’s sound lovely.” Dean spoke, Making Maryse smile happily, at least she got him to agree on one thing you didn’t agree on._
  * _“Thank you, which ones the red, pink or white? You know what I’m just going to go with the white and pink ones.” She spoke._
  * _“You do that.” Dean spoke._




	32. IMAGINE… Yours and Dean’s baby girl eating a lemon for the first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: D/N= Daughters name… I changed the baby’s age to 8 months since that’s when they can try lemons.

  


* * *

Dean smiled at his eight month old baby girl as she eat her food, as she sat in her high chair across from him, playing with the food she was supposed to be eating, cooing, giggling and babbling away, it melted his heart.

He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, making D/n draw her attention away from the food on her tray to look at her dad.

She gave him a goofy smile, making Dean let out a chuckle.

“Aren’t you a cutie patootie.” Dean cooed at D/n smiling at her.

D/n let out a giggle making Dean’s heart melt even more.

“Dada.” She babbled, stretching her arms out in front of her, smiling at him.

Dean was about to say something when her eyes shifted to his side, her smile growing bigger.

“Mama.” She cooed, her arms still outstretched, waiting for one of her parents to pick her up.

You let out a chuckle as you noticed food all over her face and her hands, plus the tray.

“Hello cutie.” You cooed, putting Dean’s meal in front of him.

“Thanks babe.” Dean hummed, grabbing a chip of the plate and taking a bite out of it, while you walked around the table and going walking over to D/n.

Grabbing few wet wipes you put in front of her high chair.

You gently wiped her mouth, which made her cringe and whine, trying to push your hand away from her mouth.

“I know baby.” you cooed, cleaning off the rest of the food off the side of her face.

You put the used wet wipes on the side of the table, grabbing a few more as you cleaned the food off of her hands. D/n whined the whole time you were cleaning her.

Putting the used wet wipes with the other used ones, before turning back to her and unbuckling her from the high chair, D/n outstretched her arms in front of her as you picked her up.

D/n let out a coo, nuzzling her face into the crook of your neck, as you held her with one arm, while cleaning the tray of her high chair.

Dean smiled at the two of you’s as he ate some more chips.

“My two beautiful girls.” He hummed, making D/n look up at him, smiling at him cheekily.

“Hello bubba.” He cooed, as D/n let out babbles, her eyes wondering down towards the food on her dad’s plate.

She let out babbles outstretching her arm as she tried to reach the food but failed. She let out a cry, pouting her lips, while you and Dean just chuckled.

You turned around to face Dean, D/n quickly turned her attention to the front of her, staring at the food hungrily.

Reaching her hand out in front of her and pointing at the lemon slices that sat on the fish, her tongue poking out a bit as she looked at you then back at the lemon slices.

“I think she wants one of your lemon slices.” you chuckle, holding her with both your arms as she wiggled in your arms.

Dean picked up one of the lemon slices, looking at D/n.

“Is that what you want?” he asked her, making the eight month old nod her head yes.

Dean handed it to her, which she gratefully took it off of him, squeezing it in the process.

She brought it up towards eye level, inspecting it, she let out an ‘Ah’, looking at her mother curiously then her dad, before looking back at the lemon, and she slowly brought it towards her mouth, putting it in her mouth.

Her face scrunched up in disgust pulling the lemon out of her mouth, tears forming in her eyes, she threw the lemon.

“Aw baby.” you cooed, as she buried her head into the crook of your neck as she started crying, Dean couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, as you soothed D/n…


	33.  Cuddling Prompts #14 w/ Dean Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #14 In public
> 
> Dean kisses you on kiss can, and gets a bit carried away, leaving you embarrassed afterwards.

* * *

Dean let out a chuckle as he noticed the kiss cam screen was directed at you and him. He was surprised you hadn’t noticed it since the guy that was talking was chanting ‘kiss, kiss, kiss.’ over and over again.

Dean nudged you with his shoulder, making you stop talking to your friend, who was on the left side of you. You turned to face him, smiling at him.

“What’s up, baby?” you asked, taking a sip of the liquid that was in the soda cup you were holding in your hand.

“We’re on the kiss cam.” Dean smirked, giving you a mischievous grin, you quickly choked on the soda, which made your friend concerned, she rubbed your back, asking if you were okay.

You quickly looked up at Dean, your eyes widening in shock, while he just smirked at you.

“It’s just one kiss.” Dean smirked, making you shake your head sideways.

“You turn our kisses into make-out sessions, and I don’t want the whole arena to see that.” you responded, pouting at him.

“Come on, babe, I promise you it’s just one quick peck on the lips.” Dean responded, giving you puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, y/n, it’s just one kiss.” Your friend insisted, making Dean smirk. _Of course, she would be on his side. You thought to yourself._

“Fine.” you huffed, putting your soda cup in the cup holder. You turned your body around in the seat to face him.

Dean smirked at you as he cupped the side of your face with both his hands. Dean leaned down closer to you, while you leaned forwards, your eyes fluttered closed as soon as his warm lips pressed against yours softly. Your friend let out a cheer, as well as the rest of the crowd in the arena.

You tried to pull away from Dean, but he gripped the side of your face tighter, deepening the kiss, some of the crowd let out loud awes and cheers.

“Damn, I wish I had that kind of love.” a voice spoke into the microphone.

After failed attempts of trying to pull away, you finally succeeded, you felt embarrassed, you quickly brought your hands up in front of your face, hiding behind your hands. Your friend rested her hand on your shoulder trying to comfort you.

Dean let out a chuckle, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you closer to his chest, and pressing a soft kiss against the top of your head.

“I’m sorry, baby.” He apologized.

“You’re lucky I love you.” you mumbled, still feeling embarrassed. You rested your head against his chest, while he hugged you tighter.


	34. Ghost Of The Past | Psycho!Dean Ambrose x Reader x Mob!Bucky Barnes {MARVEL/WWE CROSSOVER}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re a psychopath.”- “I prefer creative.” From Halloween prompts
> 
> Requested: Yes, from Wattpad {Technically it was for Dean, but I added Mob!Bucky, cause I can,.}
> 
> your past catches up to you.
> 
> Notes:  
> I do apologize if there are spelling mistakes I did spell check/ edit it like three times …hope I wrote the psychopath character right, from what I researched they are manipulative, good liars, don’t understand emotions, can’t form a relationship (if they are in one they won’t feel exactly the same), have to be in control, high sense of self-importance & charming.
> 
> e/c= eye colour

  
  


* * *

Dean smirked at the mid-century modern mansion through the iron gates.

A sense of relief washing over him, as he finally found you. It’s been nine long years of searching for you and he finally found you. You and he could be together again.

Dean quickly climbed the iron fence, he landed perfectly on the ground, then quietly ran up the steep hill, ducking and hiding so he wouldn’t get caught. Once he got to the house, he quickly pressed his back flush against the side of the wall, slowly moving along the wall until he reached a huge window.

Dean quickly peeked his head out to look through the window, his eyebrows furrowing as he saw a kitchen and dining room area. His eyes lit up when he saw you at the kitchen sink, which just happened to be situated in front of the window he was peeking in through. His heart quickened as he kept staring at you, while you fill the kettle up with water. His heart beating faster, as his whole face lit up with happiness, smiling at you, as he continued to stare at you through the window.

The smile on his face dropped into a frown as he saw a man with medium brown hair, that was slicked back with hair gel, carrying a baby in his arms. The man made his way over to you, the baby holding tightly onto the man’s shirt. The man stood beside you, kissing your cheek softly, making you smile. His hand rested on your lower back, while you turned to look at him, turning the tap off. You were about to say something when he pressed his lips against yours softly, making Dean clench his fists, glaring at the man, Dean’s lips pressed together firmly, his eyebrows lowered, his jaw clenched, he quickly looked away from the window, pressing his back against the wall again.

That should be him in there, instead of him, he had to get rid of him.

_She’s mine. How could she…_ he thought to himself, as anger built up inside of him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a voice speak.

“Morning babe.” You giggled.

“It is a good morning.” The male voice spoke, making Dean roll his eyes, and mimic him, then fake gag.

Dean rolled his eyes as he heard you giggling, he took a chance and poked his head out, looking through the kitchen splashback window, regretting it immediately. The guy you were with was kissing your neck, Dean’s anger got worse at the sight of this man kissing your neck, what hurt, even more, was that you were enjoying it.

Dean didn’t notice that the baby’s eyes wandered away from its parents to look out the window. Staring straight at Dean, the baby let out a noise, making Dean’s eyes widen when you and the man stopped the lovey-dovey act to turn yours and his attention towards the baby.

“What is it munchkin?” the man spoke, the baby just stuck their finger out in front of them, eyes still fixated on Dean.

Dean quickly hid behind the wall before they could even look to see what the baby was pointing at.

You and Bucky looked out the window, seeing nothing, you then looked at each other, concern clouded your eyes, while Bucky just shrugged.

“Don’t worry doll, it’s probably just a leaf, or a butterfly or a bird.” He spoke, his hand that was on your lower back started to run up and down softly, trying to comfort you, but it didn’t work, you were still anxious and paranoid.

“But… what if it is him or one of your enemies?” you gulped.

“Well, he is in prison, and those fuckers know if they come anywhere near you or her, they will regret it, relax babydoll.” He replied, your eyes widen at the swear word he just used in front of D/n.

Bucky leaned closer to you, pressing his lips against yours softly, before pulling away, leaning his forehead against yours, while D/n looked at her parents in awe, while blabbering something incoherently.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, babydoll.” He promised you were just about to respond to him when the sound of a message alert went off, making Bucky let out a huff, he pulled his forehead away from yours.

Bucky let out a curse, his hand slipping away from your back to grab his mobile from his pocket. D/n eyes lit up as she saw the mobile phone, trying to grab it but Bucky wouldn’t let her, which made her pout. Bucky frowned at the screen, then put his mobile back in his pocket. Then looked up at you with a frown on his face.

“Got to go to the club, Noah is hopeless at looking after it.” Bucky sighed running his fingers through his hair.

You frowned at him when he handed you D/n. the six-month-old let out a whine, trying to reach out to Bucky.

“Please don’t leave me.” You whimpered, still fearing that someone could be out there, either it was one of Bucky’s enemies or worse the person you spent nine years hiding from. You prayed it was neither one of them.

Bucky let out a sigh, cupping the side of your face with both of his hands, he rested his forehead against yours, his blue eyes looking into your e/c eyes.

“I promised you that I’d protect you, and I will don’t stress yourself out babydoll, okay, it’s not good for you. I’ll get Nat to check in on you, okay, I’ll try and be as quick as possible at the club so I can come back to you.” Bucky spoke.

“Okay…” you breathed out.

Bucky pulled his forehead away from yours, then pressed his lips against your forehead softly, making your eyes flutter closed, while you let out a sigh, Bucky pulled his lips away from your forehead, his eyes hovering down towards your lips, licking his lower lip, before biting it, his lips ghosting over yours, while his breath fanned over your lips, making you let out a gasp.

You let out a small moan as he pressed his lips against yours passionately, his thumbs caressing your jawline, as he continued to kiss you. D/n stared at you and Bucky curiously, letting out incoherent babbles.

Bucky pulled away from you after about four minutes, a smirk on his face, as he still caressed your jawline softly with his thumbs, staring at you cheekily. You tried to bring your breathing back to normal, whenever he kissed you it felt breathtaking. You brought your fingers up to your lips, lightly tracing them.

“I love you, doll.” He beamed, as one of his hands left the side of your face, his index finger tracing your lower lip softly, making your breath hitch.

“I love you too.” You breathed out, making Bucky smirk, his hand left the side of your face and his index finger left your lower lip, making you pout at him.

Bucky turned his attention towards D/n, placing his hand gently on her cheek as he beamed at her.

“And you little one be good for your mamma. I love you, you little munchkin.” He cooed, leaning towards her cheek and placing a soft kiss there. D/n let out a coo then a giggle, clapping her hands together in excitement, Bucky let out a chuckle as he pulled away, winking at her then at you, D/n tried to reach out towards him but failed, pouting as her lips, her body started to tremble, while her eyes started to fill with tears.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes.” He spoke, turning around and walking towards the garage door that was near the kitchen and the dining room.

“Drive carefully.” You shouted, holding D/n closer to you as you soothed her.

“Don’t I always.” He responded as he opened the door, turning his head back to look at you, giving you a cheeky smile, as he took the car keys out of his pocket. You let out a chuckle before answering.

“Nah, you drive like a maniac.” You replied Bucky let out an offended scoff.

“Rude, I heard that.” Bucky answered.

“You were meant to.” You chuckled, as you smirked at him, while he shook his head, turning his head back around and walking towards his car, opening the door.

You let out a nervous sigh, as he shut the door to the drivers’ side, then started the engine.

You turned your head to the side to look at D/n. wiping the tears away from her eyes before they could fall and the ones that were on her cheeks.

“Guess it’s just you and me, babygirl.” You cooed at her, making D/n nuzzle her face into the crook of your neck, as she gripped the collar of your shirt tightly, blabbering something.

You pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head, rocking her a bit as you walked over to the fridge, opening the fridge door and grabbing the already made bottle of milk, you then closed the fridge door with your shoulder, walking over towards the microwave, opening the door to it, then put the bottle of milk in, then closing it, then set it to 30 seconds.

D/n’s poked her head up at the sound of the microwave going.

“Now, your happy aren’t you.” You cooed, as her eyes stared intently at the bottle of milk, she let out a squeal, clapping her hands together, squirming in your arms. You let out a chuckle, looking at her in awe.

“Hello y/n.” a voice spoke, a voice you dreaded hearing. You felt like the whole world was closing in on you, your breathing quickened, as you slowly turned around making D/n frown. Your heart dropped as you saw the person you dreaded/feared of seeing again.

“Miss me?” he smirked, taking a step forward, which made you quickly grab a knife out of the knife block, holding it in front of you, while holding D/n tightly to your side, while she stared at Dean curiously.

Dean let out a chuckle holding his hands up in defence in front of him.

“Guessing that’s a no.” Dean chuckled, making you feel sick.

“Stay away from me, get away from us.” You growled through clenched teeth.

Dean let out a dark chuckle before he spoke.

“This is a cute set up you got going for you. The perfect husband, the perfect child, the perfect mansion, the perfect life, the white picket fence life.” Dean hissed, making you clutch the knife handle tighter while trembling in fear.

“Go to hell.” You shakily replied.

At this point, D/n noticed the change in your body language, her happily bubbly self-changed into worry and fear. Tears shimmered in her eyes, as she let out a small whimper than a sob.

You let out a coo to her, rubbing her back softly with your thumb, you kissed the top of her head softly, all the while looking at Dean, gripping the knife even tighter to the point your knuckles turned white. Tears started to fill your eyes, as he took a step closer towards you.

“Don’t be like that kitten.” Dean hummed, walking closer to you, a smirk on his face. You quickly took a step back, your back hitting the edge of the counter.

“I’m not your kitten, I never was, and I will never be.” You shakily responded, at this point, you were trembling, Dean had you trapped, the only thing that was in between you’s two was the knife you were holding tightly.

Dean’s smirk dropped into a thin line when you said that.

“It’s because of him isn’t it.” He growled, making you glare at him.

“Don’t come any closer Dean, if you know what’s good for you then you’ll leave otherwise I won’t hesitate in stabbing you.” You threatened, making Dean glare at you, he balled his fists up, making your heart pound faster, the only thought that was racing through your mind was you had to protect D/n.

Without waiting for his response, you quickly plunged the knife into his abdomen. Dean let out a gasp, looking down at the wound in shock, you quickly pushed him away, then ran as fast as you could over to the garage door, closing it roughly then locking it. D/n was full on bawling.

“It’s okay baby, everything is going to be fine.” You reassured her, pressing your lips against the top of her head as she continued to cry.

You quickly put D/n in the capsule car seat that was near the door, strapping her in. You leaned forward pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, while she reached her hands out towards you, begging you to hold her.

“We are going to be alright.” You reassured her, picking up the capsule car seat, just as your hand grabbed onto the car door handle, you heard banging on the garage door making you cringe. D/n cried louder, you opened the passenger side door, putting the capsule in the back seat and installing it, the banging on the door got more constant, to the point he was creating a dint in the door. Yelling your name and other things incoherently, you quickly finished installing the baby capsule in the car.

You leaned forward pressing a kiss against her forehead, before pulling away, looking into her teary scared eyes.

“It’s okay bub, I’m going to get us out of here, we are going to be okay.” You reassured her again, well mostly yourself. You stepped back shutting the door and opening the driver’s side door, just as you did the garage door closed in, wood flying everywhere, making you duck down, covering your face with your arms, letting out a tiny screech.

Through the wood spluttering everywhere you peeked your head up to see Dean walking in the garage with a determined look on his face. The knife in his abdomen was out, but there was a pool of blood soaking his shirt.

You quickly climbed into the car, opening the centre console, with a shaky hand your fingers wrapped around the 9mm handle, before you could even turn around and shot him, you felt his arms grab your sides and pull you out of the car. He then pinned you to the car, his eyes void of any emotion.

“Don’t think you can get away from me that easily, I’ve been searching for you for nine years and I finally found you, let’s just drop this and get out of here.” Dean insisted. Which made you mad, instead of shaking with fear you were shaking with anger.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, you manipulated me, you lied to me, you used me, you blamed me for things you did, you never took the blame for anything, you ruined my life, you made me feel like shit, I’m not going to let you ruin my new life.” You fumed, glaring at him…

“I did love you, so much, and I’m sorry I made you feel that way, but you weren’t the easiest person to be in a relationship with.” He spoke, after a long pause, making you glare intensify _._

You let out a scoff before answering. typical always blaming you for the way he treated you and acted.

“You wouldn’t know what love is, your incapable of love… you lack empathy, ** _You’re a psychopath.”_** You growled, bringing the 9mm up and pressing the barrel up to his temple. Your finger touching the trigger slightly, all you had to do was pull it back and he’d be dead.

Dean’s hands fell from your waist, he let out a dark chuckle before licking his bottom lip. Letting out a tsk sound before speaking.

**_“I prefer creative.”_** He responded, his voice devoid of emotions, his head tilting slightly to the side while smirking at you, ignoring what you just said, _figures you thought._

You continued to give him a death glare, while he stared at you, his eyes still void of emotion. D/n was at this point full on crying.

“You and I both know you won’t shot me, you couldn’t do it the last time, and you certainly won’t do it now, let’s just drop this and we can get out of here, talk it over, I’ll be a better boyfriend this time around, I swear.” Dean bargained.

_Lies, all lies, it’s all lies. Shot him. Your subconscious screamed at you._

“I won’t hesitate in putting a bullet in your skull.” You hissed, you tried to pull the trigger on the 9mm, but your finger wouldn’t move, your eyes widen, as Dean smirked, your mind wanted to do it, but your body wouldn’t comply.

“Seems like you are.” Dean smirked, just as his hand raised up to grab your wrist that was holding the 9mm, a deep voice spoke making his hand stop midway.

“No, but I won’t hesitate.” Bucky growled, his eyes burned with hatred, as he gave Dean a death glare, his nostrils flared as his lips were set into a thin line, his gun raised up in front of him pointing directly at Dean.

Dean turned his head to the voice that spoke, glaring at the man who stole you away from him, who took his place. Dean was about to say something, but Bucky pulled the trigger without hesitation, and without even batting an eyelash. You, on the other hand, jumped at the sound of the gun, some of Dean’s blood splattered on your face. As he got shot in the side of his head.

Dean fell onto the concrete floor in a heap, Bucky put his gun away coming over to you, as you stared at Dean’s body on the floor in shock. Grimacing at the blood that was surrounding his body. Bucky wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer to his chest, you nuzzled your head into his chest, breathing in his scent, as tears escaped your eyes, soon your whole body shook as you cried.

Bucky’s hand rubbed your back soothingly, whispering sweet things to soothe you.

“I promised you I’d protect you and D/n, and I will, always.” Bucky spoke softly, pressing a tender kiss on top of your head.

“He is gone now, he can’t hurt you.” He reassured you, you only nodded your head, Bucky let out a small sigh before pulling away, his hands cupping the side of your face, tilting your head up to look at him, your eyes were filled with tears and you were trembling, Bucky gave you a sad smile, before wiping away the tears that were falling with the pads of thumbs.

He leaned closer to you until his lips pressed against yours softly. His thumbs caressing your jawline, your eyes fluttered closed, as your body stopped trembling, your hands resting on his chest. When he pulled away from you, he rested his forehead against yours, his eyes still closed. Your eyes shot open as you remembered D/n was still in the car.

“D/n…she’s still in the car” you whimpered, Bucky’s eyes shot open, he nodded his head, letting go of you and rushing over to the passenger door, then opening it.

D/n looked up at Bucky with relief in her eyes.

“Hey there munchkin, you had a traumatic morning didn’t ya? But don’t worry daddy’s here.” He cooed, taking her out of the capsule car seat and holding her close to him. D/n nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, letting out a sigh, then a coo.

Bucky turned his attention towards you. Grabbing ahold of your hand with his free hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

“I’ll get Nat to dispose of his body, lets ran you a bath. Let’s get out of this room.” He spoke, he let go of your hand then wrapped his arm around you, pulling you towards his side. Placing a kiss on the top of your head.

“How did you know?” you asked, as you two walked out of the room, looking up at him, Bucky turned his attention towards you.

“Had a gut feeling, why don’t you go upstairs and undress for me, and I’ll come up and run you a bath and join you when I give D/n a bottle and put her to sleep.” Bucky ordered.

“Okay, but she’s going to keep us up at night if you put her to sleep now.” You responded.

Bucky raised his eyebrows at you.

“I’m pretty sure she’ll fall asleep after that traumatic experience.” Bucky replied, his thumb caressing your lower back.

“Okay…” you responded, making Bucky smile, just as you slipped out of his grasp, his hand wrapped around your wrist and spinning you around to face him. Just as you were about to protest his lips pressed against yours passionately, taking your breath away, your lips moving against each other’s slowly, Bucky pulled away after about ten seconds, the both of you’s breathing heavily.

“I love you, so much.” Bucky cooed, leaning his forehead against yours.

“I love you too.” You mumbled as he leaned down to kiss you again, this time giving you a quick peck on the lips.

Bucky let go of you, smiling at you, you gave him a small smile before turning around and walking to yours and his bedroom.

Bucky’s jaw clenched as he took out his phone, unlocking it and going into the messaging app, pressing the previous conversation he had with Natasha, and typing a new message telling her to dispose of a body, of course in code, he quickly pressed the send button, then locked his phone, putting it back in his pocket.

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up slightly before he turned his attention towards D/n who was looking at him sleepily. Rubbing her eyes with her hands.

“Let’s get you a bottle of milk, bub, then you can rest those beautiful blue eyes.” He spoke, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead….

_No one messes with his family and gets away with it. That bastard had it coming_ _…_


	35. CHRISTMAS PROMPT: DRINKING HOT CHOCOLATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By @instantbouquetdestinysblog
> 
> For christmas prompt could u do dean ambrose where the reader and dean drink hot chocolate and they could have a baby or child
> 
> Summary: drinking hot chocolate with Dean & D/n
> 
> WARNINGS: fluff, a hyperactive child.
> 
> Word Count: 598
> 
> A/N: D/N= daughters name

Dean placed the wooden drink tray down onto the coffee table, sitting beside D/n.

D/n got up from snuggling into your side to grab her hot chocolate.

“Thanks daddy.” She spoke, wrapping her hands around the warm cup, she let out a content sigh. Just as she was about to take a sip out of it Dean spoke.

“Careful buttercup, it’s hot.” Dean warned her, though the six-year-old didn’t really listen to what her dad said, instead she took a big sip of the hot cocoa, resulting in her to wince as the hot liquid went down her throat.

“Told you.” Dean muttered as she let out a whimper.

She let a whimper, blowing on it to cool it down before she took another sip out of it.

“So, what do you think you’re getting for Christmas bub?” you asked her, as she put the cup down, D/n smiled happily as she started to list the stuff she wanted.

“Barbie dolls, a toy car but the one that I can drive, a puppy, a pony, more barbie toys, like a dream, skates, a new bike, books, a trampoline, and a toy cat.” She exclaimed, smiling happily at you and Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes at the Barbie part. Letting out a groan of protest.

_“Great, more barbie toys that you are going to make me play with.” he thought to himself._

D/n took a sip out of her hot chocolate before she comes up to you placing her tiny hands on your baby bump.

“But most of all I want a sister for Christmas, so we can play Barbie dolls together.” She spoke, making you let out a chuckle, while Dean let out a fake offended gasp.

“Hey, I thought you liked it when I played Barbies with you.” Dean grumbled, making D/n look at him her eyes wide.

“I do, it’s just you don’t seem invested in playing Barbies with me.” She muttered.

Dean mumbled something under his breath. You tried not to let out a chuckle but failed.

“Can we watch frozen now?” D/n asked, looking at you then at Dean, then back at you again.

“Course bub, go put it the DVD player.” you responded.

“Yay.” She cheered.

D/n leaned her head down towards your belly, placing a kiss on it.

“Please be a girl.” She whispered, she got up, skipping towards the TV unit and grabbing the frozen DVD case.

You leaned closer to Dean, placing your hand on his knee.

“Looks like you are going to have to play Barbies with D/n, for a while.” You spoke lowly so only Dean could hear, Dean’s eyes widened, before a smirk formed on his face.

“Or, we could make another one, and hope it’s a girl.” Dean smirked, giving you a cocky look.

“This one hasn’t even come out yet and you are already planning to have another one.” You chuckled, as Dean moved closer to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, and lowering his head down towards your ear.

“I mean he is coming out soon, and you said you wanted three kids, I’m just fulfilling your dream.” Dean purred into your ear, making you let out a gasp.

You were about to reply to him when you heard D/n talk.

“Move over daddy, I’m in the middle remember.” D/n huffed, as dean kept smirking at you as he moved over.

D/n snuggled into you and Dean, putting the blanket on you, Dean and her she pressed play, then grabbed yours and Dean’s hand, her eyes fixed on the screen.


	36. CHRISTMAS PROMPTS: SNOWBALL FIGHT WITH DEAN AMBROSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By @hoodiebrose 
> 
> Snowball fight w Dean Ambrose please!
> 
> Pairings: Dean Ambrose x Reader
> 
> Summary: you and Dean have a snowball fight.
> 
> WARNINGS: Fluff, snowball fight, kissing.
> 
> Word Count: 294

  * “Put that down y/n.” Dean warned you as he eyed your hand, you let out a giggle as you looked at the snowball in your hand.

“Okay.” you replied, throwing it at him.

“Hey, I said put it down, not throw it at me.” He whined as you picked up a handful of snow, making it into a ball and throwing it at him. Giggling at Dean, as he tried to duck, but it still got him.

“Oh, it is so on kitten, you’re going down.” Dean challenged you, grabbing some snow and molding it into a ball, he then chucked it at you, hitting you in the shoulder, you let out a giggle turning around and picking up snow in both your hands then turning around and throwing it at him.

Lucky for Dean none of the snow got him, he quickly took off running, trying to catch up to you. You let out a giggle as you felt deans arms wrap around your waist, lifting you off the ground and spinning you around.

“Gotcha ya.” He laughed, Dean, lost his footing making the both of fall into the snow, you ended up on top of Dean, your back pressed against his chest, you quickly turned around to face him, straddling his waist.

“I don’t mind this view.” Dean smirked, his hands grabbing your ass.

“Course you don’t.” you chuckled, leaning down towards him, your lips hovering above his, as you cast your eyes down towards his waiting lips.

“Are you going to kiss me? Or are you just going to continue to tease me?” Dean whined, his blue eyes staring into yours, as you smirked.

Dean didn’t wait for you to respond, he quickly pressed his lips against yours, squeezing your ass hard…





	37. CHRISTMAS PROMPT: ICE SKATING WITH DEAN AMBROSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By Anon
> 
> Hey there! Can I request two Christmas prompts? If so, can you do decorating the tree with Seth and going ice skating with Dean?
> 
> Pairings: Dean Ambrose x Reader
> 
> Summary: you and Dean go ice skating.
> 
> WARNINGS: fluff, a minor fall, Dean being cheeky.
> 
> Word Count: 874
> 
> A/N: Y/N/N= YOUR NICK NAME

  * You hesitantly took a step onto the ice then went straight to the side, holding onto the railing for dear life. You let out a whimper, as you tried to keep yourself up, your legs shaking. Images of the last time you went ice skating flashing back in your head. Why did you even agree to go on this date you hated ice skating.

Dean noticed you weren’t by his side, he quickly turned around to see clinging to the rail, he let out a light chuckle before making his way to you. Stopping in front of you.

“You alright there y/n/n?” Dean asked as he leaned against the railing, smirking at you.

“Peachy.” You lied, giving him a fake smile. _Don’t let him see how scared you are. You thought to yourself._

“Sure look peachy, please tell me you haven’t done this before? Are you an ice skating virgin?” Dean rambled.

“Pft no, I just, last time I skated on ice I broke my ankle.” You confessed, looking away from him to save yourself from getting more embarrassed.

Dean let out a loud laugh, earning the attention of some by passers.

“Stop laughing.” You grumbled, still holding onto the railing for dear life, your knuckles turning white. You glared at Dean as he continued to laugh, nearly falling over himself. Dean composed himself before he started to speak again.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help imaging you falling over, I should call you Bambi now instead of kitten and princess.” Dean chuckled.

“Don’t call me Bambi.” You grumbled, glaring at Dean as he let out a chuckle. If you could you would have slapped his face, but you didn’t want to let go of the railing.

Dean laughed again, making your glare intensify. If looks could kill then Dean would be dead.

“Whatever you say Bambi.” Dean chuckled.

“Shut up.” you grumbled, letting one of your hands unwrap from the railing so you could shove him.

“Careful there y/n, wouldn’t want you to trip and break your ankle again.” Dean snickered, laughing again.

“Shut up, as long as I stay here on the railing nothing bad will happen.” You grumbled.

“So, you’re just going to stay on the side while I skate?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yep.” You replied.

“What if I help you skate? You can hold my hand the whole way through. It’s better than sitting on the sidelines.” Dean proposed you thought about it before nodding your head.

“Fine, but you better not let go of my hand.” You grumbled, letting go of the railing and grabbing his hand that he held out for you tightly.

“Gives me an excuse to hold your hand, ow.” Dean spoke, as he started to move away from the railing. You gripped his hand tighter.

Dean smiled as he watched you wobble on your legs, trying to balance yourself. You defiantly did look like Bambi to him.

Eventually, you got the hang of it, which made Dean fasten his speed a bit just a tiny bit, he hoped you didn’t notice, but you did, your other arm quickly clutched Dean’s arm tightly.

“Slower Dean.” You squeaked out. But he didn’t listen.

“But you always like it faster.” He smirked, turning his head to look at you, you glared at him for a second then gasped.

The both of you colliding with another couple.

You let out a whimper as you pain in your ankle. _Great I broke it again. You thought to yourself._

The couple got up letting out grumbles as they skated off.

Dean came over to you, pulling your jeans up to inspect your ankle that you were holding.

“See no broken bones, just bruises.” Dean cooed, as he saw bruises on your ankle, he helped you up pulling you close to his side.

“Still hurts.” You mumbled, wincing slightly, as you cuddle into his side.

“I suppose it will.” He chuckled.

“This is why I hate ice skating.” You whined, as Dean slowly skated, making you skate forward with him, you winced a bit more. You wrapped your arms around his waist, clinging to him for dear life.

“But skating is fun.” Dean chuckled.

“No, it’s dangerous.” You grumbled, making Dean laugh.

“You wrestle for a living and you think ice skating is dangerous, you’d get a more serious injury from wrestling then ice skating.” Dean spoke, as he continued to skate slowly with you.

“Least I’ve never gotten hurt from wrestling maybe a few sprains and concussions but I never actually broke a bone doing wrestling.” You muttered, making Dean smile. Before he could even respond you cut him off.

“I want to go home, let’s go home and cuddle and watch movies.” You whined, making Dean chuckle.

“Okay, I don’t mind cuddling and watching movies with you and maybe even some kissing and sex.” Dean spoke, biting his lower lip as his mind wandered off into dirty thoughts of you and all the dirty things he was going to do to your body and you.

“No just cuddling and watching movies, my ankle hurts.” You spoke, bringing him out of his daydream.

“We will see, I have a way of persuading you.” Dean smirked….





	38. CHRISTMAS PROMPTS: HOLIDAY TUNES & DANCING WITH DEAN AMBROSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By Anon
> 
> christmas tree farm + holiday tunes & dancing with dean ambrose; please & thank you! ⭐️
> 
> Pairings: Dean Ambrose x Reader
> 
> Summary: you dance to some holiday tunes with Dean.
> 
> WARNINGS: fluff, dancing.
> 
> Word Count: 164

  * Dean leaned against the door frame as he watched you dance and sing to Jingle Bell Rock, chuckling to himself as he pushed himself off the doorway and made his way over towards you. You were too caught up in your dancing and singing that you didn’t notice Dean enter the living room until you felt his arms wrap around your waist, he rocked his body against yours. You quickly stopped dancing and singing, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Don’t stop on my account princess.” He hummed, against your neck, as he continued to sway against you.

You started to sway with him, Dean spun you around pulling you close to him, as he stared into your eyes. You rested your hands on his shoulders as he rested his hands on your waist. The both of you leaning closer to each other, just as you thought Dean was about to kiss you he dipped you, smirking at you, as he leaned down and kissed you passionately…





	39. CHRISTMAS PROMPT: CHRISTMAS TREE FARM WITH DEAN AMBROSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By Anon
> 
> christmas tree farm + holiday tunes & dancing with dean ambrose; please & thank you! ⭐️
> 
> Pairings: Dean Ambrose x Reader
> 
> Summary: You and Dean go to a Christmas tree farm to pick out a tree. Though Dean would be rather somewhere else.
> 
> WARNINGS: Fluff, smut {mentioned}, Dean being horny.
> 
> Word Count: 778

  * Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, as he chewed his gum loudly, getting impatient as he waited for the car in front of him to move.

“God, people are so slow on roads these days. The light is green they can go.” Dean grumbled shaking his head.

He looked at you to see you staring at him.

“What?” Dean asked, looking back at the car in front of him, yet it still hadn’t moved.

“You look cute.” You responded making Dean raise his eyebrows.

“Just cute.” Dean replied.

“And sexy.” You flirted, winking at him. Dean smirked at you, leaning closer to you.

“You’re sexy too, and stunning, so stunning.” Dean flirted back. You leaned close to him, as Dean leaned closer closing his eyes and puckering his lips as he thought you were going to kiss him.

“You can go now, the car is moving unless you want to cause a car crash.” You spoke, noticing the car that Dean was complaining about moving.

Dean opened his eyes, he let out a few curse words before turning his attention back to the road. As he started to drive.

“Tease, finally stupid driver.” Dean muttered, making you chuckle.

“You love it when I tease you, admit it.” you teased.

“Sometimes, maybe, okay yes I do.” Dean responded as he turned onto the street where the Christmas tree farm was located.

“I’m so happy you decided to come with me.” You spoke.

Dean grumbled in response, driving into the parking lot of the Christmas tree farm.

“The things we do for love.” Dean mumbled while you rolled your eyes at his comment. He could be such a drama queen at times, well most of the time.

Dean parked the car, letting out a groan, as he undid his seat belt, then opened the door. Of course, you got out before he did greeting him at the driver’s side. You grabbed a hold of his hand as he shut the door.

“Yay, let’s go tree shopping.” Dean huffed locking the car, as you dragged him into the Christmas tree farm.

Dean followed behind you, swinging yours and his hands as you’s both walked into the second aisle of trees. Dean started to get bored. He chewed his gum very loudly, which made you cringe.

“What about this one?” you asked, pointing to a tree, you turned around to look at him, giving him a hopeful look.

“Nah, too big.” Dean responded, giving you a disapproving look.

You let out a sigh continuing to walk on.

Dean started to sing a tune very loudly as he swang yours and his hands again.

About five minutes of walking and looking at trees, you spotted one you love, it wasn’t too small and it wasn’t too big it was just right.

You quickly dragged Dean to it.

“Woah, there kitten, slowdown, do you want to get a little freaky between the trees?” Dean smirked.

“No, I found a tree I like.” You replied, stopping in front of the tree that caught your eyes.

Dean grunted in annoyance, grimacing at the tree.

“Ugh.” He responded, making you roll your eyes.

“What’s wrong with this one?” you asked him.

“It’s just big.” Dean replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“It is medium sized Dean, can’t you at least just try and like it, and if you do it means we won’t have to walk and look for trees, we can go home, decorate it and then have sex.” You spoke, making Dean look at you when you mentioned the word sex.

He quickly looked off into the distance, grimacing at all the trees. He looked back at you, letting out a defeated sigh.

“Okay, fine I approve of the tree, let’s pay for it, head homeland have sex.” Dean spoke grabbing the tree and hauling it over his shoulder. You let out a quiet cheer.

“We are decorating the tree first then having sex.” You spoke, making Dean look at you.

“I don’t think so babe, sex first the decorating the tree, since you did drag me here, when I didn’t want to go, so you do need to give me some sort of reward.” Dean stated.

“You and sex, you are such a sex addict.” You sighed, as the both of you’s started walking.

“I don’t hear you complaining when we do it, in fact, you’re moaning my name.” Dean smirked, making you let out a gasp.

“Not in public.” You warned him, noticing a family up ahead.

“Oh, we do it in public.” Dean chuckled, smacking your ass hard with his free hand.

“You’re not such a perfect little angel baby.” Dean smirked….





	40. ❝FUCK YOU.❞ + ❝I LOVE YOU TOO DARLING.❞ W/ DEAN AMBROSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Dean have a love/hate relationship.
> 
> WARNINGS: love/hate relationship, swearing, some vague language, nothing life-threatening, probably shitty.
> 
> WORD COUNT: 161

[HOODIEMOX](https://hoodiemox.tumblr.com/)

  * * * *

You glared at Dean as you walked past him in the hallway. Rolling your eyes at his cockiness. Of course, he didn’t let you walk past him without saying something.

“You’d look so much prettier if you smile more or with my cock in your mouth.” Dean smirked, grinning at you like a schoolboy at the last line he said. Making you stop in your tracks.

You turned around to face him, giving him a disgusted look. You honestly felt like slapping the smug look off his face.

“ **Fuck you**.” You growled, giving him, _how dare he. You thought to yourself._ You quickly turned around and walked off, but not before flipping him the bird.

“ **I love you too darling**.” He called out, chuckling and shaking his head, as he turned around and continued his way down the hallway.

_“She’ll change her mind.” Dean thought to himself. Smirking at all the intimate things he was going to do to you._





	41. IMAGINE… DEAN HELPING YOU TRAIN AT THE PERFORMANCE CENTER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By madamaholmes
> 
> I would like to request a fluff imagines where the reader is trying to train but is getting hard on herself. And boyfriend Dean comes and saves the day.
> 
> Pairings: Dean Ambrose x Reader
> 
> Summary: you came back from a recent injury, you push yourself way too hard and take no breaks, dean sees this and decides to help you out.
> 
> WARNINGS: Fluff, exercise.
> 
> Word Count: 602
> 
> A/N: e/c= eye colour

  * * * *

You punched the focus pad hard, making your trainer smile slightly.

“Okay, good, did your shoulder hurt when you punched the focus pad?” she asked, for about the tenth time.

“It’s fine.” You replied, making her nod her head.

“We will do one last set then we can start on the next exercise once we had a break.” she spoke.

“Or we can just skip the water break and continue on.” You spoke, making your trainer frown, you honestly didn’t know why she kept taking breaks or water breaks, asking if you were okay, or if your shoulder hurt. You felt fine, you didn’t need what you needed was to train, to get the hang of it again, to make your shoulder a little bit stronger.

“Rest after this, then onto the next exercise.” She spoke sternly, making you let out a grumble.

“Fine.” You huffed, punching the focus pad again with a little too much force, you cringed as pain shot through your shoulder. She quickly dropped the focus pads down taking them off.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today, I’ll see you tomorrow, where we can continue the exercise.” She spoke.

“I’m fine though, just hit too hard that’s all.” You protested.

“Y/n, you’ve done enough today, stop over pushing yourself, you will hurt your shoulder even more if you do.” she responded, walking away from you so you couldn’t argue with her.

“Can you believe her?” you grumbled, as you walked over to Dean who was in the ring watching the whole scene. Dean rolled out of the ring, standing beside you as you looked at your trainer in disbelief as she exited the center. Dean leaned on the outside of the ring, looking at you with his eyebrows raised up, while he crossed his arms over his chest.

“She’s just trying to help you babe.” He spoke, making you turn your head to face him, frowning at him.

“If she wants to help me, then she can stop treating me like I’m glass and that I’m going to break if she pushes me too hard. At this rate I’ll never get back to my old pace, I think I need a new trainer.” You ranted, making Dean shake his head at you.

“Y/n, pushing yourself isn’t going to improve your shoulder, slow process is still process.” Dean spoke.

“I feel like I’m letting everyone down if I don’t go back to my old self.” You sighed, Dean frowned at you, unwrapped his arms and standing up straight and moving in front of you cupping the side of your face and looking into your e/c eyes.

“Kitten, your fans will understand, Steph, Hunter, Shane, and Vince will understand, and if they don’t then screw them, your health is way more important than how you used to wrestle.” He spoke, as you pouted at him.

Dean let out a sigh as his attempt at reassuring you failed.

“If it worries you that much, I can help you train.” He suggested, making your frown turn into a smile.

“Really?” you asked, beaming at him.

“Yeah, you were doing well on that focus pad with the boxing gloves, maybe we should do them first.” Dean replied.

“No, I want to get in the ring and do a few moves, I’m ready for it.” you spoke, making Dean nod his head.

“Okay…” Dean spoke, as you got out of his grasp and hopped into the ring, jumping up and down excitedly.

“Come on.” you cheered, leaning against the ropes.

“I’m going to regret this.” Dean huffed, as he rolled into the ring….

* * *

**Feedback is appreciated!**





	42. CHRISTMAS PROMPT: PICNIC INSIDE WITH THE SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By Anon
> 
> Picnic inside w the shield please! If its not taken
> 
> Pairings: The Shield x Reader, Dean Ambrose x Reader, Seth Rollins x Reader, Roman Reigns x Reader.
> 
> Summary: your picnic outside gets ruined by a snowstorm, so you decide to have one inside.
> 
> WARNINGS: Fluff, dean eating nearly all the food, just a lot of fluff. Sorry if this is trash.
> 
> Word Count: 223

  * You smiled happily as you put the blanket down on the floor, grabbing the pillows and placing four down on the blanket. You walked over to the kitchen, grabbed the basket that was on the counter. You walked back over to the blanket, placing it in the middle of the blanket. Just as you were about to open the basket to set the food up the boys walked in, stopping in their tracks. All of them smiled at you.

“What’s this?” Seth asked as you rubbed the back of your neck.

“Since the snow ruined my plans of having a picnic outside I decided to have one inside.” You explained, making the boys smile, they looked at each other for a second then looking back at you with smiles on their faces before walking over to you.

“Thank you, baby girl.” Roman spoke, as he sat beside you.

“Yeah, thanks kitten.” Dean spoke, sitting in front of you and opening the basket. He grabbed some food plopping it in his mouth as Seth sat on your other side, wrapping his arm around you.

“This is amazing babe, thank you.” Seth spoke, pressing a soft kiss on your cheek.

“This is so good.” He moaned with a mouthful of food, you, Seth and Roman just chuckled, as Dean continued to stuff his face with food…





	43. SWIMMING LESSONS

  * * * *

_-Dean found out you couldn’t swim when he picked you up and chucked you into the deep end of the pool.  
_ _-“Stop tanning and swim with me.” He exclaimed, jumping in with you while you gasped for air trying to stay afloat.  
_ _-“What’s wrong? Please tell me you don’t know how to swim?” Dean asked.  
_ _-“Yes.” You shrieked, struggling to swim to the side of the pool.  
_ _-“Oh…” he spoke, then started to laugh, as you finally made it to the  
_ _-“Where are you going?” Dean asked, as he noticed you struggling to get out of the pool.  
_ _-“Away from you.” you grumbled, once you got out of the pool glaring and Dean and exiting the pool, leaving him alone.  
_ _-“Come on baby don’t be like that.” Dean called out.  
_ _-Dean felt bad after that, also it didn’t help that you gave him the silent treatment and when you didn’t give him the cold shoulder you were claiming you could have died. So he decided to teach you how to swim.  
_ _-Of course you were hesitant at first but finally gave in.  
_ _-Dean’s ideal place to teach you how to swim was a beach.  
_ _-“A beach Dean, really, that is the worst place to teach me to swim, people drown in beaches.” you whined, making Dean roll his eyes.  
_ _-“You can also drown in pools, rivers, drain storms and creeks, creeks are the worst one, trust me, babe, you are in good hands.” Dean spoke, grabbing a hold of your hand.  
_ _-Dean would take you into the water until it gets to your hips.  
_ _-Dean reassuring you that he won’t let you drown or drift off into the deep big ocean.  
_ _-Dean instructing you to grab his shoulders and put your face in the water and blow bubbles.  
_ _-Doing that a couple of times then moving onto the next step.  
_ _-Which is floating.  
_ _-Dean holding your back as you float.  
_ _-“Try to relax, close your eyes.” Dean ordered you closed your eyes, controlling your breathing.  
_ _-Dean slowly letting go of your back which makes you panic.  
_ _-“It’s okay, I’m right here.” He cooed, clinging onto him.  
_ _-“You don’t have me, you let go of me, I don’t like this we should have gone to the pool.”  
_ _-“Y/n, I’m not going to let you drown, let’s try this again and then go onto the next step which is swimming.” Dean spoke,  
_ _-“No, I want to go home.” You whined, burrowing your head into Dean’s neck. Dean let out a chuckle.  
_ _-After about five minutes of Dean reassuring you that everything is fine and he has got you.  
_ _-Mastering floating. Which Dean gives you praise.  
_ _-Moving onto the swimming part, which makes you nervous.  
_ _-Dean comforting you again, telling you to put your hands on his shoulders as guidance since you’s didn’t bring a kickboard with you’s.  
_ _-Dean praising you again, gradually using your arms while still holding onto his shoulders Dean moving back.  
_ _-Finally letting go of Dean and swimming by yourself, doing a little lap towards Dean.  
_ _-Wrapping your arms and legs around him once you reached him.  
_ _-Dean kissing you repeatedly on the lips.  
_ _-“I knew you could do it, I am so proud of you.” he beamed.  
_ _-“Thank you, baby, though we should have practiced in a pool.” You spoke.  
_ _-“Pools are disgusting, so many germs.” Dean grumbled, as his hands rested below your ass.  
_ _-“Germaphobe.” You mumbled.  
_ _-“Hey, I heard that.” Dean grumbled._





End file.
